How I Met Tadashi Hamada
by EchoRoses
Summary: From the day Masashi moved to San Fransokyo he knew his encounter with Tadashi Hamada would be a special one. He just didn't realize how special. Alive!Tadashi. Slow build. Shounen ai. Tadashi/OC with Hiro/OC friendship.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Four years ago_

He sat in the backseat of his parent's car, looking curiously out the window gazing up at the buildings so tall that he swore they really were touching the sky. Masashi Nishino, aged fifteen at the time could feel his heart skip a beat when the welcoming sign to San Fransokyo greeted them before they passed by it.

While most people would have been excited moving to a city like this, Masashi was nothing but a complete bundle of nerves and then some. Leaning back against the white leather, he fakes sleep.

"Looks like someone's worn out." His father, a Japanese man named Kenta chuckled, looking at his son's reflection through the rearview mirror.

"Well a fifteen hour drive will do that to you dear," his mother, a Korean woman named Choa said with a soft smile on her face. "I hope Masashi adjusts…do you really think-?"

"Choa," Kenta sounded annoyed, Masashi could imagine him gripping the steering wheel gently. "Don't start dear please. We've already bought the house. There's no turning back."

"Oh I know that," Choa huffed. Masashi could picture her eyes twitch at her husband scolding her. "I was only concerned of Masashi: Moving to a new city can be hard on a boy his age."

Masashi's eyes twitched in annoyance when she referred to him as 'boy'. He was no longer a boy the last time he checked. Slowly becoming a man day by day thank you very much. Luckily, Kenta seemed to have the same thought process. "There you go again. Referring to him like he's a mere child: Masashi can handle this Choa. Trust me."

 _Thank you dad!_ A victorious smirk crossed over the 'sleeping' teenager's face hearing his mother sigh and picturing her roll her eyes. The car door soon slid open as he blinked his eyes in an 'innocent' manner, skilled in the art of bullshitting people.

Choa smiled softly down at her son. "Well look who's finally up: We're home sweetie."

"Alright. About time." Masashi muttered, un buckling his seat belt hopping out of the car.

The minute he sees their home, a house with an exterior typical San Francisco style a faint smile crosses over his face as the family unloads their luggage. After dealing with some rotten luck in the past, moving from house after house. City to city, Masashi knew that this was going to be his home from now on. His real home.

And he was for once okay with it.

However. What Masashi had no knowledge of at the time or 'warning', was that his life was going to take a very interesting turn of events after meeting some of the most intriguing pair of siblings he ever crossed paths with.

"Well! Isn't this great?" Kenta exclaimed when the family finally walked in their new home. The inside was spacious, very spacious much to Masashi's great liking. The kitchen was perfect sized as well not at all like their old, one roomed apartment back in New York. "The wallpaper could use some touching up though," the older male muttered thoughtfully. "And the curtains don't really match with the paint."

"Maybe you should have been a home designer instead of a pencil pusher dad." Masashi couldn't help but say out loud, laughing along with Choa when Kenta's face flushed at his remark.

"Just go choose your room will you?"

"Yes sir. Mind if I have the upstairs one?"

"Whatever you desire dear." Choa told him as she un packed some of her mother's dishes she picked out for her and Kenta when they first got married.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A sigh escaped past Masashi's lips when he flopped down on his warm, extremely cozy king sized bed. His boxes of various items remained un opened but the only thing he thought at the moment was catching up on his sleep. And yet just before he could even close his eyes, he groaned when his mother called to him from downstairs.

"Masashi! Come down son, we have visitors!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

He couldn't help but feel his eye twitch when he walked down the stairs, being careful since they were on the narrow side. Whenever they met new neighbors, Choa tended to get perhaps a little too excited trying to introduce her son to their children-if the person had any that is.

Standing at the doorway was a woman with short dark hair with a friendly smile on her face after shaking both his parent's hands and holding what he guessed to be a strawberry rhubarb pie in a glass bowl. Smelled home made from the looks of it.

Beside the woman was a taller male with dark hair and kind brown eyes. On his head was a dark green baseball cap, dressed in a white shirt and black cardigan over it with grey jeans with his hands shoved in his pockets. Masashi gave a somewhat of a smile in return, averting his gaze quickly to the woman when his father spoke to them. "Would you like to come in Miss…"

"Oh! Ha ha I almost forgot to introduce myself," she giggled. "I'm Cass Hamada: This is my nephew Tadashi.

"Nice to meet you." They stood in awkward silence for some moments, neither of them sure as to what to say next until the younger male cleared his throat. "A-Anyway. Uh I've still got some unpacking to do…"

"I'll help you out," Tadashi started but reared back when realizing he volunteered without knowing if Masashi even wanted help or not. "I mean if you want need any help that is."

Masashi blinked in genuine surprise at how polite the guy really was, but nodded slowly. "Uh…alright. I guess I could use some. Thank you."

After letting Masashi's parents and his aunt know, Masashi quickly led Tadashi through the house up to his room all the while feeling flustered in his mind. _Did I stutter? Did I REALLY just stutter? Aw crap why do I have to stutter when I meet someone new?!_

Upon arriving in his room, Masashi chuckled when he heard Tadashi whistle in approval at some miniature robot figures he had on his desk. "Hey not bad. I see you have an interest in robotics? Do they do anything?"

"Nah," he said after unpacking some clothes. "They're mainly just for decoration. But yeah: My uncle got me into these things."

Tadashi proceeded in telling him about this peculiar robot he was in the process of making. Masashi listened with natural interest, more so at the part of Tadashi mentioning it was going to be a medic bot.

"So what do you think?" The older Hamada sibling asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin on his face. "It sounds like a dumb idea doesn't it?"

"Dumb?" Masashi asked befuddled. "Are you kidding: I think that sounds awesome! It'd be nice to have a robot that helps I believe instead of using one in just for those stupid Bot fight things."

They both shared a laugh at that seeming to have an agreement when it came to Bot fights. For the rest of the while they unpacked Masashi's things, they talked for to Masashi what felt like hours upon hours of Tadashi's newest creation. He was even more surprised at himself when he told him if he needed an assistant he wouldn't mind at all taking on that role.

"You honestly wouldn't mind lending me a hand?"

"Why would I mind? That's why I offered didn't I?" Masashi chuckled seeing Tadashi's face turn a slight shade of red before he shakes his head to snap out of it, a grin spreading across his face.

"You know Masashi: I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"You know Tadashi: I believe you're right."

And thus, that was the start of a beautiful relationship soon to come.

 **A/n: So I saw BH6 over the summer...and I fell. Hard for it *^*: This story will mostly have canon elements but with some changes thrown in. You can find one said change in the summary ha ^^;**

 **Anyway I hope no one is OOC in this, it's another story on my Ao3 account as well. Enjoy?**


	2. Testing Day

**Chapter One**

Exams.

The dreaded, callous word every college student or any student for that matter loathed to hear at any part in their lives. It was bad enough that they had to work on their own projects and yet at the same time the professors demanded they work on a group project on top of everything adding to a ridiculous amount of stress for many.

Tadashi and Masashi were already on their fourth day of non-stop school work.

Both were thinking the exact same thing Hiro had called them. Perhaps they truly were 'mad scientists' after all. Not just geeks or nerds, but mad scientists hell bent on taking over the world. Hell even Masashi's own parents seemed to agree with the youngest Hamada sibling.

Tadashi's face was unshaven, Masashi looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks (he hadn't) and both apparently reeked with bad B.O.

But finally. With wide grin's on their faces, after each student finished the last of their paper, proof read it three-four times it appeared they finally developed the perfect thesis. "Tadashi…we're done. We actually did it."

"Yeah. Yeah we did didn't we?"

"Masashi you're brilliant man! Ha seriously I never would have thought of something like this."

"Oh stop you're making me blush," Masashi laughed followed by a grin. "If any I was more impressed with YOUR theory. Mine was just mediocre compared to yours." They both looked at the clock however and groaned realizing how late it was. Twelve thirty in the morning. "Can't believe we wasted our whole day just studying." The younger of the two grumbled followed by an exhausted yawn.

And yet before he headed over towards the guest bed, Tadashi grabbed him gently by the arm giving him a grin. "Hang on Masashi: You promised remember?"

Masashi gave him an unsure look with a sheepish laugh. "Oh. Ha ha right…almost forgot, promised I'd test Baymax out for ya."

"Ha ha right. You 'almost forgot'." Tadashi gave an eye roll, rolling up the shirt sleeve of his friend's arm.

"But remind me again why Fred can't do this?"

"Fred refused to come near me with duct tape until opening night. Now c'mon, stop with the pouting it's not going to burn you."

Well what actually happened was, Hiro had been obsessed with Bot fighting as of late and tried convincing their friend to go with him so Masashi made a deal with Tadashi that he'd be his little 'test dummy' for their robot.

"Says the one who's not about to experience a horrid pain." Masashi grumbled out, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _RIIIIIIP!_

"What the flying monkeys from the depths of Hell?!" Masashi shouted so loud that numerous dogs started barking outside and received a few 'colorful' words from the neighbors telling him to shut up.

A beeping could then be heard when a white, puffy looking robot emerged from his case. Masashi rubbed his arm grinning at their invention. "Hey Baymax."

"Hello Masashi," the robot began waddling towards him. "I was alerted you were in need of medical attention when you said 'What the flying monkeys from the depths of Hell'."

"Yeah that's right buddy. Tadashi was bullying me again."

He 'ignored' the fake look of hurt on Tadashi's face. Ten little faces appeared on Baymax's chest. "On a scale of one to ten how bad do you hurt?"

"Hmmm….." Masashi cupped his chin while smirking at a jaw dropped Tadashi. "I'm gonna go with nine."

"Masashi!"

"Vendetta my friend. Sweet vendetta."

But Baymax was only focused on scanning Masashi's now reddened arm, putting some antibiotic over the surface. There was a slight stinging sensation at first before Baymax had finally let go of his wrist. "I recommend an antibacterial spray."

"Yes!" Tadashi gave a victory dance.

"You know: I did promise Hiro that I'd send him a video of you dancing." A playful smirk graced over his features as Tadashi pretended to glower down at him like he was angry.

"Teaming up with my little brother eh?" The eldest Hamada sibling heaved a fake, disappointed sigh while raising his hands just a bit wiggling his fingers, a rather creepy expression over his face. "You know what this type of punishment for treason calls for don't you?"

"No…No Tadashi don't you da-."

Before he could even finish that sentence, Tadashi had already dug his fingers into his sides laughing maniacally as he watched Masashi squirm helplessly in his grip. The younger male's face flushed a bright red shade almost like that of his hair, when Tadashi finally let him go.

"T-That so was not fair you jerk." Masashi breathed out in between laughs, adjusting his clothes. "You caught me off guard!"

"Sure that's what they all say." Tadashi laughed. He then proceeded on with his fake demonstration, motioning Baymax to turn sideways.

A small smile of pride couldn't help but be seen on Masashi's face crossing his arms over his chest. Finally. Through all their blood, sweat and tears everything seemed to be paying off for both of them.

When the clock switched to one in the morning, both were drained of energy sighing with weariness collapsing on the bed. "How do you think the expo will turn out?" Masashi muttered.

Tadashi gave a one shouldered shrug propping his arms up behind his head. "I dunno…but I think it'll be great. I wish Hiro would give it a chance."

"Well you know what he's going to say."

"You are not going to make me a slave to your army of nerds." They both stated in unison before going into another tired bit of laughter. Once Baymax had been deactivated for the night, Masashi grinned faintly at Tadashi turning over to face him.

"It's going to be great."

"I hope so Masashi…I hope so."


	3. Suave Professor

**Chapter Two**

They were just getting ready for the big night. Hiro was watching and waiting carefully, his robot Megabot tucked securely underneath his hoodie narrowing his eyes when Masashi finally walked in the Hamada residence. Dressed in a simple white buttoned shirt and grey pants.

"So: You're siding with the enemy?"

Masashi rolled his eyes, making himself comfortable on their couch. "You know your older brother is actually a pretty cool person if you spend some time with him."

The youngest Hamada sibling rolled his eyes in response, shaking his head in disbelief. Although Hiro would never admit it out loud, as of late he had begun to feel as if his own friendship with Masashi was dwindling day by day. They used to have so much fun together when they first met. "Sounds like weird and boring stuff to me." Hiro muttered, seating himself beside his friend.

"He only wants to make sure our scholarships don't run out is all." Masashi commented, trying to be more patient with him.

"How DID you guys get in anyway?"

Masashi's mouth opened as if he were going to give him the explanation, but they both began pondering. Really…Tadashi didn't even tell him or his own brother just how they managed to get in a university like SFTI.

"Masashi…I fear for all of us now." Hiro commented dryly, pulling his legs up to his chin. "Still though, I never would've thought someone like you would end up at that nerd school."

"It's a little thing called 'growing up'. You're just ticked at me for not going to those Bot fights without Tadashi-."

"What about me?"

Masashi let out a yelp the minute Tadashi entered the room, all the while trying not to blush at how he looked this evening…dressed in a tuxedo that fit his body perfectly, grumbling as he tried getting his tie on however thanking Masashi who helped him get it straightened out chuckling sheepishly. "Ah thanks Masashi: I would have been here all night trying to get this thing on."

"No problem," Masashi chuckled.

"Now what was it you two were talking about?"

But seeing his brother and best friend look at one another, then give him matching innocent smiles saying 'Nothing Dashi. Nothing at all' only made him more apprehensive by the minute.

 _I'll bring it up later after the thing's over…_ he decides in the end, scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway: Masashi are ya all set? And you're sure you don't want to come with us, Hiro?"

Hiro scoffed with his trademark eye roll. "Why on Earth would I go to your nerd school?"

"Because it's actually entertaining?"

"Oh you mean showing the audience this? 'Here's my virtual girlfriend/boyfriend folks! Aren't they fiiiiiiine?' He let out a yelp when Masashi bopped him on the head giving him a look of disbelief. "Um…ow! What the heck was that for Sashi?"

"Can't you give your brother a break for once? And last time I noticed you aren't such a hot-shot yourself in the dating pool."

"Robotics is my true love." Hiro dead panned.

"Aw you really don't want us here do you?" Tadashi mocked giving him a grin. "Alright. No Gummy Bears for-." He cursed under his breath when Hiro held up a bag of them. "Damn. …Oh crap Masashi we gotta get a move on! We're already two minutes late."

"Okay, okay! Don't shove."

"Have fun love birds!"

"WE AREN'T LOVE BIRDS!"

Almost the minute Tadashi slammed the front door shut and he heard his moped take off, a certain glint appeared in Hiro's eyes as he grinned down at his Megabot.

 _Time for some real fun now_

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The minute they arrived at the university and Masashi saw how…many cars were in the parking lot he swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. _It's okay…it'll be okay. You won't make a fool of yourself. Not this time…_ he repeated that little mantra of his over and over in his mind only to grin when he heard Fred's familiar voice.

"The Duck-Tape Overlord has returned!" The young man shouted giving Tadashi and Masashi each a fist bump.

"Good to see you again Fred," Tadashi chuckled looking at each of their friends. "I can't believe we're finally going to introduce Baymax to the community. This is going to be huge!" He gave a sheepish grin. "We've been working on this for a month I'd say."

"You mean using me as your pin cushion? While working out on the bugs?" Masashi teased, laughing at the playful narrow of his friend's eyes.

"Will you stop with that? And duct tape is completely different from needles."

GoGo gave a roll of her eyes at their playful banter before flashing Masashi a quick smirk. "Oh yeah: Masashi, Professor Ackerman was looking for you not too long ago."

The minute she mentioned his name, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon all 'oooood' in a childish manner whereas Masashi's face flushed and Tadashi arched a curious brow. Professor Alex Ackerman was one of the newer ones at San Fransokyo Technical Institute: A young one, close to his late twenties and very attractive.

"P-Professor Ackerman? What'd he want to talk with me about?" Masashi made an attempt not to stutter.

"Yeah. Why does he want to talk to Masashi?"

GoGo gave a one shouldered shrug, shaking her head at Tadashi's questioning tone popping her gum again. "Dunno," she replied. "Just that he wanted to see you after the expo or something said he wanted to take you out for coffee if you weren't busy that is."

Again, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon 'ooood' before snickering at the glare Masashi tossed at them. "Oh c'mon man," Wasabi laughed giving him a nudge. "We're just playin around with ya! We know you and the prof are only friends."

"Sure you guys do."

As they started to prepare Baymax however, getting him geared up and such Tadashi was silently brooding behind the group. His hands clenched slightly at his sides biting the inside of his cheek.

 _Professor Ackerman does seem to be focusing on Masashi a lot lately…every time we're together he's always right there with us._ But he shook his head, actually giving himself a little slap across the face. _Oh will you stop it? He's a good guy: You can't prevent Masashi from going with other people that wouldn't be right. It's only for coffee anyway._

"Wait, wait!" Honey Lemon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts when the 'eccentric' girl pulled them all in for a group photo. "Say Baymax!"

"Baymax!"

CLICK

"We'll be right in the crowds." She gave them a good luck wink and the group headed down off the stage save for Tadashi, Masashi and Fred that is.

Masashi could feel his heart just pounding against his chest, surprised it didn't leap right out and hop off the stage making a break for the exits. He could practically _feel_ everyone in the crowd watching the trio with anticipation and curiosity. But the ones who made him most nervous were Professor Callaghan and Professor Ackerman.

Someone pressed the play button. Music began playing from the speakers.

 _Typical Tadashi….the Hamada's always have to make a big presentation for everything. And is that VIDEO game music?_ He gave the older of the two a 'Really? Are you for real?' kind of look but all he received was one of his infamous grins.

The trio then proceeded to introduce themselves, Masashi pleased with himself that he didn't stutter like a fool this time. "Okay: First a little adjustment has to be made. After all it's not science without a little pain right?" Some of the crowd actually laughed at Tadashi's joke.

 _RIIIIIIIIIP_

Everyone cringed or hissed at Fred's pained cry. Well almost everyone.

"Woman up!" GoGo shouted from her spot.

Tadashi motioned Masashi to speak next, looking with concern as did Fred. This was it. All eyes were on him. He could see Honey Lemon and Wasabi giving him an assuring thumbs up, nodding eagerly for him to speak. Refusing to let his stage fright overcome him this time, Masashi loosened himself up and cleared his throat activating Baymax whom drove over towards Fred.

The robot inflated giving a cute little wave. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion."

Masashi stepped forward making a gesture. "This, ladies and gentlemen is Baymax. The world's first portable robot medical kit." A smile actually crossed over his face when some in the crowd gave impressed awes and oos.

 _Wow. Am I actually talking? Not stuttering like a moron? Huh. This isn't so bad after all_

"I was alerted you were in need of medical attention when you said 'ow'."

Oh he and Tadashi tried not to laugh when Fred commented on his 'man hair' ripped out of his chest. "Dude! You ripped my man hair off!"

Those ten little faces appeared on Baymax's chest. "On a scale of one to ten how bad do you hurt?"

Masashi could see Fred wanted to say 'Crying phase' but the minute he saw GoGo cracking her knuckles he swallowed. "Uh…eight?"

Tadashi fought his hardest to not face palm ignoring the smirk Masashi threw his way. Why did everyone say eight? "You have a small epidermal abrasion on your upper torso." Baymax said, holding one finger up.

"Don't hurt me." Fred whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut only to crack one open when Baymax applied the same antibiotic he gave Masashi just some nights ago.

"Now don't let Baymax's huggable/cute design fool you," Tadashi took over next for a minute seeing some people held questioning looks on their faces. "He has a carbon fiber skeleton that makes lifting even the heaviest patients a breeze." Watching the robot pick Fred up with ease.

"He's like a marshmallow!"

Masashi actually let out a laugh along with some others from the crowd at his friend's reaction, though when he locked looks with Professor Ackerman he instantly turned away clearing his throat. "The heart of Baymax is his healthcare chip," Tadashi continued.

"Programmed with over ten thousand medical procedures and home to his caregiving matrix." Masashi said after.

"I cannot deactivate until you say, you are satisfied with your care."

"In that case….we're satisfied with our care." The duo said in unison. Once Fred had been placed down, the robot stepped back in his case sealing himself up. "And that, ladies and gentlemen is Baymax."

The feeling of accomplishment coursed through their bodies when the crowd burst forth with grand applause. They even heard a whistle or two from Wasabi and Honey Lemon, letting out sheepish laughs thanking everyone for attending. With that, the trio headed off the stage followed by their robot laughing when Honey Lemon nearly glomped them in a hug.

"You guys were so great! And Masashi you actually overcame your stage fright!"

"Thank God it wasn't like last time when you stood frozen the entire time." GoGo added slapping him once on the back in acknowledgement.

Masashi chuckled before grinning at Tadashi. "Man: Just wait until Hiro sees Baymax! He's going to love him."

Tadashi grinned back pulling the other in a one armed hug. "I'm sure he will Masashi." An older man then came up to the group followed by Prof. Ackerman. The students instantly perked up at the sight of Callaghan but Tadashi pursed his lips seeing Ackerman, putting a little bit more pressure on Masashi's shoulder without knowing until the other spoke up in a whisper. "Oh. Sorry Masashi." He muttered.

"Very well done Mr. Hamada, Mr. Nishino." Callaghan said with honesty, holding out two envelopes. Tadashi grinned and took them.

"Thank you so much Prof. Callaghan. It means a lot."

Professor Ackerman spoke up next smiling genuinely at them. "That truly was an outstanding presentation. One of the best I've seen yet: You really do take after your father don't you Masashi?"

The red head gave a bashful sound of laughter, a blush appearing on his face. "Thank you professor Ackerman but I'm nowhere near close to my father. He's a whole other level compared to me."

They talked for some minutes, Masashi feeling Tadashi glare at Ackerman from behind his back when the professor took his hand in his giving it a soft squeeze. "I'll still see you on Tuesday then?"

"Of course sir. Tuesday it is."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The night air was always cooler compared to the hot/humid air in the morning for summers in San Fransokyo. Wasabi had suggested they all go out to eat as a group but Masashi and Tadashi had grown a little too tired and from the lack of sleep they both had been receiving due to staying up so late at night.

"So…you two are still going together?" Tadashi asked, Masashi blinking in a bit of surprise as to why he was asking him about his meeting with Ackerman. "Are you sure it's appropriate for a student to be out with his professor?"

The younger of the two arched a brow, getting on the older male's moped. "Appropriate? Dashi, you're making it seem like I'm dating the guy…we're just-."

" _I'm_ not making it seem like it's anything!" Tadashi snapped suddenly. Befuddled by his own sudden shouting. He very, rarely shouted at anyone no matter what. Not even when Hiro was driving him nuts.

Masashi picked up on that for he narrowed his eyes at his friend, lips pursed and crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you saying I'm making it seem like something then? I don't know why you're becoming so jealous of Professor Ackerman lately."

Tadashi let out a scoff, adjusting his helmet gripping his handlebars perhaps a little too tight. "Jealous? You're accusing me of being _jealous?_ Ha don't make me laugh." He kicked the moped in gear after making sure Masashi had his helmet on, speeding down the street.

Masashi grumbled something under his breath that fortunately for Tadashi he couldn't understand when they reached the Lucky Cat Café, Tadashi skidding his moped to a halt the two giving one another a good long glaring look. "I just don't know what to say when you tell me you're going on a date with your own professor."

"A date? Really Tadashi?" Masashi sighed wearily, shaking his head in disbelief. "Did I even say it was a 'date'? No I didn't. I think you need to clean out your ears!"

Both were clearly offending each other for Tadashi glowered down at Masashi who glared up at the taller of the two in return.

"….I don't know why you're being like this all of a sudden towards Professor Ackerman," Masashi said coolly. "But I'm going, Tadashi. Whether you like it or not."

And that was that.

When Masashi walked briskly back to his apartment that was only a few blocks down from the café, Tadashi lent against the doors of the building squeezing his eyes shut wondering just why the Hell he was acting like this lately.


	4. The Joys of Bot Fights

**Chapter Three**

Some weeks had passed since the presentation.

Tadashi was still working on Baymax to make sure he was the perfect health care companion he wanted to be. Only this time it was without Masashi's assistance. Much to his chagrin, Hiro was still Bot fighting and Masashi still went out with Professor Ackerman for coffee. Whenever they saw one another that week, they would but simply give a weak 'Hello' or 'Hey' and carry on their separate destinations.

On this particular heaving, Masashi didn't know how but he actually agreed to go to a bot fight with the younger Hamada sibling heaving a heavy sigh. Luckily, Tadashi was running late with some errands for Hiro's sake.

"How I let you drag me into this is beyond my understanding." Masashi grumbled, waiting patiently for Hiro at the café entrance.

"C'mon: Think of it as us bonding." Hiro commented with a wide grin, grabbing his Megabot and controller. "We barely get to spend time together, you're usually off with Tadashi."

Masashi was already starting to feel guilty, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head as they snuck out avoiding his and Tadashi's Aunt Cass. If Tadashi were here, there was no way they'd be doing this. No way. Nada. Zero. Zilch chance. And yet, why did he feel a tiny hint of excitement at the same time?

He had never snuck out before in his life for anything. Well, he supposed there was that one time back in New York where he did sneak out with a school mate to some rock concert with a band performing they both really liked-learned his lesson after that when his mother found out…not a pretty picture-.

 _Man. Tadashi is going to kill me for letting Hiro go…wait. Why do I care how he'd react? I'm ticked at him still aren't I?_

They soon found themselves in a dingy part of the city, Masashi scrunching up his face at the awful smell that flooded his nostrils reminding him strongly of feces and other unmentionable things no one should smell. "I do feel a little bit like an AWOL." He muttered.

Hiro grinned. "That's the way to think of it."

A fist bump was shared between them as a little grin crossed Masashi's face. Already they could hear shouts of excitement and sounds of bots clashing against one another. "You got the cash right?"

"Yup." Hiro held up a wad of it from his pocket. "You gotta pay to play."

"Not like this is the first you've dragged me here kid." Masashi hissed, ignoring Hiro's snicker.

The place was full of nothing but thugs or people who…weren't of nicest of neighbor hoods let's say. He looked down at Hiro's tiny robot and frowned thoughtfully, glancing at the two larger robots in the arena preparing for round two.

How Hiro was going to win with Megabot was beyond his understanding. The thing wouldn't last but a second.

The fighters were a pink haired/punk looking girl and the other was a larger fellow named Yama. The announcer grinned keeping her parasol spinning between them.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves."

"Oh yeah: How'd your date with that Ackerman guy go?" Hiro whispered.

"It was NOT a date." Masashi whispered back, perhaps a little harsher than he intended to be. "It was only for coffee."

"The way Tadashi acted it sounded like you two went out together."

"…How upset was he?"

Hiro shrugged, his eyes fixated on the Bot fight taking place noting the girl was kicking Yama's butt pretty good at first. "He was kind of 'moping'. Looked like a 'little lost puppy' according to Aunt Cass anyway: He's been focusing his attention on your 'nerd invention' the whole week."

 _Damn. I didn't think it would bother him that much going with Professor Ackerman…_ Masashi bit the inside of his cheek letting out a weary sigh. "I knew this would happen," he muttered. "We…kinda snapped at one another the night after our presentation ended."

"Ah he'll get over it," Hiro said with assurance. "You know how Tadashi is. He doesn't stay mad at someone for too long."

But this was a little different. The last thing he wanted, was to make Tadashi feel jealous over one evening with Ackerman. "Victor by Total Annihilation! YAMA!"

Yama was already boasting as he sneered at his fallen opponent's robot, prideful of the girl's crushed expression holding Little Yama up as if the Bot were a weapon. "Who's next? Who else has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama!?"

"Can I try?"

They all focused their attention on Hiro, a smile of that of 'innocence' plastered on his face with Masashi standing beside him holding Megabot in his hand. "I have a robot, I built it myself."

This caused the crowd to roar with laughter. "Go home kid, house rules, you gotta pay to play." The female announce growled.

"I have my money." He showed a wad of cash he took out from the café.

"What's your name little boy?" Yama asked with a smirk.

"Hiro! Hiro Hamada."

Yama just laughed at him. "Prepare your bot ZERO."

Masashi growled as a crowd began to form around the two competitors. As much as he hated to admit it, playing the role of a mere child of innocence seemed to be working on Hiro's end…he just hoped that Yama was too stupid to figure it out.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready and… FIGHT!"

Megabot began waddling over towards Little Yama, that stupid smiley face Hiro put on it seen clearly. It was only a second, not even a smidgen of a second, before the poor thing was literally tossed in the air by Little Yama sliced in half.

Hiro gasped. "That was my first fight! Can I have another try?" Although he was devastated, Masashi could see the kid was pumping with adrenaline. Oh. Hiro was only starting. Yama had no idea what he was going to get himself into.

"No one likes a sore loser little boy." Yama sneered, taking the boy's wad of money counting it with greed. "Why don't you take your little girlfriend and go home."

Then. Something inside of Masashi seemed to snap. As soon as he heard Yama's cronies snicker at the 'girlfriend' remark towards him, his hand balled into a tight fist after taking some of his work money out of his pocket, too pissed off at the current to care about it now slapping it in Hiro's hand. "Make. Him. Pay." He snarled out.

Just as the same as before, the announcer twirled her parasol in front of them. "Fighters ready!" She removed the parasol. "FIGHT!"

Hiro's once smaller controller grew into a semi bigger one surprising even the 'almighty Yama' himself as Megabot repaired itself. Masashi's usually calm expression was now revealing a twisted, even what some might call 'disturbing' smirk clasping a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Megabot… Destroy." The younger Hamada sibling commanded.

Megabot's cute yellow smile then turned into that of a red rage sneering look making a lunge for Little Yama. Yama was losing his cool as he tried to fend the smaller robot off Little Yama but it proved to be a futile attempt. Were Masashi and Hiro in their glory right now? Oh you better believe they were, watching Megabot duck and dodge with ease before finally dismembering Little Yama's arms, legs and finally its head.

Yama stared mortified.

"No more Little Yama." Hiro commented with a smirk, taking his money from the silver platter from the stunned announcer.

Masashi actually let out a tiny cheer, ruffling his friend's hair grinning down at him. "Hiro you little genius! That was epic. Maybe I was wrong about you and Bot fighting after all."

"Ah knock it off Masashi, you're embarrassing me!" Hiro laughed.

Yama stood however, towering over the now gulping younger ones.

"Uh…Yama?"

THUD

Masashi let out a pained hiss when he was slammed against the wall by one of Yama's goons and Hiro by Yama himself. "No one hustles Yama!" His face was a mixture of purple and red white hot anger taking Hiro's Megabot.

"Hey!" Hiro shouted, making a move to take back his robot but the others prevented him from doing so dropping the boys back onto their feet, Masashi rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

"Uh…Heh. C-Come on guys, fellas. Is there really a need for all this now?" Masashi tried, getting into a defensive position regardless knowing there was no use talking to a bunch of thugs. _Five against two. Not exactly fair…then again when are bad guys fair right?_ "Well. Looks like we're going to have to fight our way through little buddy."

"Guess so…it was nice knowing ya Masashi."

A young man soon rides in on the scene with his moped, kicking a few of the thugs out of the way tossing each of the boys a helmet. "Hiro! Masashi get on!"

"TADASHI!" Oh. Words cannot describe the relief they felt when Tadashi tossed them each a helmet. Tadashi and Masashi locked eyes with one another, both pursing their lips having not forgotten the night of their argument but now was not the time to dwell on such things. With Masashi in the front, holding onto Tadashi's waist and Hiro in the back they sped out of the alley.

"Are you okay!?" Tadashi yelled over everything.

"Yes!"

"Are you hurt!?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Tadashi reached back to give Hiro a few good whacks, even some at Masashi tugging on his hair.

"OW!"

"This is abuse I tell you!"

"You KNUCKLEHEADS!" He made a sharp turn down the alleyway.

"Uh Tadashi: Our little friends are back!" Masashi cried, pointing at the raging bot fighters.

"I know, I know!" He groaned, speeding up towards a ramp. "Hang on!" He sped up further, aiming for a piece of wood propped up by the dumpster. Masashi squeezed his eyes shut whereas Hiro cheered looking at his reflection.

"Hiro, you graduated high school when you were thirteen, THIRTEEN! And Masashi: What the hell were you doing with him?! Don't you realize you can get expelled? I thought you hated Bot fights!?"

"Bot fighting is NOT illegal, betting on it…" Hiro paused shrugging. "Yeah that's illegal but so lucrative. I'm on a roll big bro and so will Masashi and THERE IS NO STOPPING US!"

"You're not my father Tadashi: I'm old enough to make my own choices."

"If you WERE my son. Oh. I would give you such a spanking!" Tadashi hadn't realized how wrong that actually sounded until crickets began chirping and Hiro and Masashi were both quiet. "…Not one word. From either of you."

"I didn't know big brother was into THAT."

"I said not one word Hiro!"

Tadashi slowed to a stop as flashing lights came into view. The Hamada brothers and Masashi gulped.

"Oh no…"

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Due to his age, Hiro was tossed in a cell with no others inside it waving shyly at a rather furious Tadashi and because it was so crammed in poor Tadashi's cell Masashi was put with Hiro even though he was over age.

Oh Masashi could only imagine his father and Aunt Cass's reactions when they learned of the news. Although Masashi had his own apartment and was pretty much an adult now that never stopped his mother from scolding him when he did something stupid.

A groan escaped his lips as he rested his head against the wall, shaking his head in disbelief. "A felon…I'm officially a felon. Mom's going to kill me…"

"Masashi: You're over dramatic side is showing again." Hiro said, trying to be light about the situation.

Masashi gave him a glare before palming his forehead. "I'm such an idiot! Now your brother probably disapproves of me even more. Worse than the Professor thing."

"Are you kidding? Tadashi is more ticked at me I bet then he is you. Besides, the whole professor thing was completely innocent right?"

"It was. Nothing happened." Masashi spoke loud and clear for Tadashi to get the hint across the room, watching Hiro's older brother sigh heavily and press his forehead against the bars. His shoulders slumped.

 _So…they really did just go out as friends after all. Well don't you feel like a complete ass Hamada?_

"Hamada's! Nishino: You three are out for bail!"

"Oh thank God!" Masashi hopped up from the bench with Hiro chuckling at his reaction.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aunt Cass was a nervous wreck pacing outside the police station. Bot fighting. Illegal? Tadashi and even Masashi were arrested on top of everything! Were they encouraging Hiro into this? Those negative thoughts decreased however the minute she saw the trio walk sulking out of the building.

"Oh thank goodness." She murmured, pulling all three of them in a hug. "Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine Aunt Cass." They said in unison.

"Good…" Aunt Cass said in a sweet, mild mannered tone. _Always the calm before the storm_ Masashi thought, swallowing as she then grabbed Tadashi and Hiro in a seemingly iron grip by their earlobes. "Then what were you knuckle heads thinking?!" While they were 'pre-occupied', Masashi had tried sneaking off but he yelped when Aunt Cass snatched the back of his jacket somehow.

"Oh no mister: Don't think you're off the hook! You better be prepared for a good, long lecture from your mother on the phone tonight!" "For ten years!" She started as they drove home, poor Tadashi and Hiro holding onto their ears. "I've raised you, taken care of you as my own! Do I know anything about children!? No!"

And the ranting continued as the trio sulked behind the still ranting Aunt Cass, watching her un lock the door to the café. "Should I have picked up a book on parenting? PROBABLY!" She sighed out of frustration. "Where was I going with this?"

'We're sorry." Tadashi said sincerely.

"We love you Aunt Cass." Hiro chimed in.

"You're like a second mom to me." Masashi added.

"Well I love you too!" She snapped at them, grabbing a donut from its case. "I had to close up early because of you felons-"

Masashi winced at the word, feeling Tadashi squeeze his shoulder in comfort.

"On Beat Poetry Night!" She continued to snap, waving the doughnut at them. "Stress eating! BECAUSE OF YOU! Mhmmm. This is really good! Come on Mochi."

The trio watched as the Calico cat waddled off after the woman leaving the brothers and Masashi to sigh with relief that she was finally gone and made their trek up to Tadashi's room.


	5. More Duct Tape And Nerd Schools

**Chapter Four**

Tadashi, like Hiro wasn't always the greatest at keeping his emotions in check. That much was for certain. That dreaded flaw despite the fact he was a brilliant guy for his age and progressive. It shows that the Green Eyed Monster can wrap it's tendrils around anyone no matter who they were. He was certainly no exception.

He realized this finally as he listened to Masashi talk with his mother. At some point he actually winced when he heard the woman's course language over the speaker.

"Uh huh…yeah. Y-Yes ma'am…yup…I under…understood. I swear, this will NOT happen-yeah. Yeah Tadashi and Hiro are both fine as well…mhmmm hm…okay…love you to. Bye."

The minute he hung up, the eldest Hamada sibling whistled lowly rubbing the back of his neck. That wasn't really the first time he heard Choa Nishino snap like that, but it still made him just as nervous even though he wasn't the one getting yelled at by her. "Well: Sounds like your mom's ticked off."

"You have no idea." Masashi groaned, feeling an ache in his head seating himself beside Tadashi on his bed. "Once she starts, it's like…it's like a broken, scratchy record playing over and over again."

Tadashi nodded sympathetically, making a move to pat his shoulder but pulled his hand back thinking Masashi was still mad at him for how he behaved that night.

"I'm not mad anymore you know…"

"Still though…that was no excuse for my behavior." Tadashi mumbled under his breath, rubbing a hand down his face sighing in frustration. "I don't know what the hell's going on with me lately."

A faint smile of comfort suddenly crosses over Masashi's face, leaning over to put his hand in Tadashi's giving it a firm squeeze. "Sometimes I think I know what you're going through." Masashi muttered, remembering now all the times he'd feel a little left out if Tadashi spent most of the day with his own friends leaving Masashi on his own for a few hours. "I think we've just been so swamped with work that we're under a lot more stress than usual."

"Now why do I ever doubt you when you tell me things like that?" Tadashi asked, a grin on his face followed by a chuckle. He looked at the other in surprise when he flicked him on the forehead in a playful manner.

"Because: For someone with such a big brain you can be really dumb still." Masashi teased, giving him a wink.

"Oh that's it Nishino." Masashi didn't have time to retaliate against Tadashi for the older male had him pinned to his bed, tickling him like the last time after they finished with Baymax. And again, Masashi's face flushed red as his hair feeling the other move his hand from his feet to his sides.

"T-T-Tadashi! Cut it o-out you big jerk!"

"Oh so now I'm a jerk? You know what happens when you call me names Masashi!" Tadashi gave a mocking evil laugh proceeding his little tickle torture. Only when Masashi 'accidentally' kicked him in the chest did he finally cease his actions, both panting heavily when the 'torture session' had finally ended.

"Must…Must you do that to me?" Masashi muttered, fixing his shirt pulling it back down scowling playfully at Tadashi's smug expression. Tadashi hadn't noticed however that his hand was still placed on Masashi's side immediately pulling it away.

"S-Sorry."

"N-No problem…"

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

That same night, Tadashi and Masashi both tricked Hiro into thinking they were going to take him to another bot fight when in all actuality they had something a little 'different' in store for Tadashi's younger sibling. With Masashi in the middle on Tadashi's moped, a grin crossed his face the minute they arrived at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Although it was passed the schooling hours, some students still stayed after to complete unfinished works or lived in the dorm rooms.

"What are we doing back at your nerd school?!" Hiro pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "The Bot fight's that way guys!"

"Don't get your little panties in a bunch," Masashi rolled his eyes, hopping off the moped the minute they stopped. "We just have to grab something we forgot."

"Greeeaaat…" He grumbled as they went down the hall. "Is this gonna take long?"

"Relax ya big baby, it'll only take five, ten minutes, tops." Tadashi explained, using his school ID to get them inside. "Besides you've never seen our lab Hiro."

Masashi chuckled seeing Hiro throw his arms up and say in mock awe: "Oh great! I get to see your nerd-."

"Heads up!"

"Wah!"

Hiro stumbled back when a young woman zoomed passed him on her air bike. He stood in complete fascination seeing students hard at work on their projects, experiments and what not. And…did he just see a cat on rocket boots? He shook his head, scoffing in irritation. He made similar things before even as a child, these just looked much better. More advanced.

While Hiro was exploring the area, Masashi tossed Tadashi a smile of approval leaning against his work station desk.

"Hey."

Hiro spun around when GoGo removed her helmet after looking at her bike. "Electro-mag suspension?"

"Gogo: This is Hiro, my younger brother." Tadashi said putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Welcome to the nerd lab." She popped her gum, voice laced with distaste at Hiro's 'nerd lab' remark which Masashi could see he was now embarrassed having said such thing.

"Ehehe… Yeah… I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before…" Hiro stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

GoGo gave the wheel a little spin. "Zero resistance, faster bike… Buuut." She ripped the wheel off, throwing it over Masashi's head-it barely grazed a bit of his hair-and over Hiro's who ducked quickly. "Not fast enough!"

Masashi chuckled along with Tadashi. "Nice throw."

She proceeded in punching them both in the shoulder. "Whatever."

Hiro looked around, starting to wander off Masashi not too far behind him. "I still don't get how you of all people became friends with a bunch of nerds. Correction: You've always been on the 'nerd side' but with Tadashi and his friends?" Hiro asked, picking up something from Masashi's desk only to roll his eyes when it was placed back down.

"You know: Being a nerd's not such a bad thing. At least we don't hide who we really are."

Hiro was about to retort back when a hand shot out in front of him, blocking him from allowing any further entry. "Back away, behind the line please!"

Masashi snickered raising his hand up. "Relax Wasabi: This is Tadashi's brother Hiro." He said, giving his friend a nudge just when Tadashi walked up.

"Hello Hiro," Wasabi gave a smile backing up a few steps back holding up an apple. "Prepare to be amazed." After giving it a toss, it almost like magic turned into see threw slices that flew around the stunned Hiro and even surprised Masashi despite having known what his friend had been working on.

"Whoa…You actually made it work!" Masashi exclaimed, smiling as one of the slices landed in his opened hand.

"How did you do that?" Hiro walked made a step towards him. Wasabi turned on a dial as a field of lasers was shown. Masashi face palmed.

"You are so lucky you didn't walk into that."

"Hey how was I supposed to know?!"

Tadashi shook his head giving Wasabi and Masashi a 'See what I live with' look.

"Wow… How do you find anything in this mess?" Hiro asked picking up a magnifying glass peering into it.

Wasabi took it back laying it down. "Ah ah!" He said smiling as he put it back down. "I have a system." He stood up fully making a wide gesture. "There's a place for everything and everything's in its place-."

"Need this!" Gogo bolted over grabbing a handful of tools off of their friend's desk.

"HEY!" He yelled. "You can't do that! This is anarchy!" Wasabi chased after her. "SOCIETY HAS RULES!"

Tadashi, Masashi and Hiro chuckled before parting as another young woman entered the room, rolling a large ball of metal. "Coming through!" She stopped leaning over it backwards grinning at Tadashi and Masashi. "Oh hello you two!" But when she paid attention to Hiro she let out a squeal of delight. "You must be Hiro! I've heard SO much about you: C'mere, c'mere! Perfect timing."

Honey Lemon really was an 'eccentric' woman, but very sweet all the same. When Masashi first enrolled she was the first of Tadashi's friends he had met. "That's a lot of tungsten carbide." Hiro commented.

She nodded eagerly pulling the boy closer towards her station full of chemicals and what not. "You're gonna love this. Aaaaaand." Taking out a bright neon pink substance, she sprays it all over the carbide putting on her goggles just before it explodes dusting Hiro in pink. "Pretty great huh?"

"So….pink." Hiro coughed some out of his mouth, scowling at Masashi snickering at his now pink covered hair and clothes.

"Not bad Honey Lemon." Tadashi commented grinning at their friend.

"Wait, wait…" Hiro held up a hand confused. "Gogo… Wasabi? Honey Lemon?"

"I spilt wasabi on my shirt one time. ONE. TIME!" Wasabi shouted from behind as Tadashi and Masashi leaned in whispering 'It was three'.

"Fred comes up with the nicknames." He replied with a small shrug.

"Fred-"

"This guy!"

Hiro let out a rather unmanly scream of fright, stumbling backwards as Masashi cracked up at his reaction holding onto his side. "What kind of scream was that Hamada?! You should see your face!"

"No need to be alarmed this is not my real face or body." The 'oh so scary lizard' had said, sticking his arm out of the middle part of the suit shaking Hiro's hand. Fred may appear a little on the 'scruffy side' of the tracks but he was still an all-around good guy: To be completely fair though when Masashi first met him he had almost the same reaction as Hiro although he would never admit it out loud. Hiro would never let him live it down.

"The name's Fred! School mascot by day." He struck a pose spinning an SFIT sign. "And by night…" He flipped the mask up again. "I'm also a school mascot."

While their friends bantered playfully back and forth over whether or not Honey Lemon could turn Fred into a lizard/man/creature thing from one of his comic books, Tadashi and Masashi used the time to show Hiro their lab finally.

"Just stop."

They heard Fred ask some other things before finally arriving inside the room. "So what have you been working on?" Hiro asked wiggling a piece of machinery around.

"I'll show you."

Oh. Masashi was practically beaming when Tadashi took out that dreaded duct-tape for once. "Duct tape?" Hiro had no idea what his brother had in mind with something such as that, raising a curious brow seeing how 'gleeful' Masashi appeared to be now. "Hate to break it to you bro: But duct-tape's already been-." Tadashi slaps the tape on before ripping it right off the skin. "OW! Dude! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Masashi cracked up at his reaction only to halt his actions when Tadashi started to activate Baymax from his red case. Hiro had fallen quiet as the large, fluffy robot inflated before him. "This…is what we've been working on."

Masashi beams up at the robot watching as he carefully picks up a chair that was in his way, then gently moving him out of the way to stand in front of Hiro. "Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion." Tadashi nodded in rhythm with Baymax's intro. "I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said…" Tadashi mouthed it as Baymax spoke. "Ow."

"….This is what you guys worked on? A robotic nurse?" Hiro asked, arching a brow and backing away as Baymax stepped closer.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as his pain chart appeared on his chest.

Masashi whispered in Hiro's ear with excitement. "Eight. Say eight!"

Hiro chuckled at his friend's expression, a little smirk forming. "Physical…or emotional?" Tadashi got a fake hurt look. "I'd say… Eight!"

Tadashi face palms. "Really? What is it with you two and eight?"

"I will scan you now." Baymax said as he scanned Hiro…and Masashi due to the fact he was standing close to Hiro. "... Scan intercepted. Masashi Nishino, please take a step back."

Masashi took a step back while Hiro gave him a puzzling expression watching Baymax scan him. "Scan complete, you have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm."

He winces, remembering his own incident with the duct-tape on that fateful night with Tadashi's weapon of choice. "And the Duct-Tape Overlord' strikes again." Giving Tadashi a narrow of his eyes however when he was hit on the head by his hat.

"I recommend, an anti-bacterial spray."

"Hang on: What's with the spray?"

"C'mon Hiro do you have to be smart mouthed over EVERYTHING?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Baymax paid no heed however to the banter as he showed the spray's formula. "The primary ingredient is bacitracin."

"That's a bummer." Hiro snaps his fingers, a smirk on his face. "I'm allergic to that!"

Masashi was about to call him on only he was stopped by Tadashi putting a hand over his mouth. "You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do however have a mild allergy to…" Baymax held up a finger as Hiro interrupted.

"Peanuts." Hiro dead panned.

Tadashi grinned. "Programmed him with over ten thousand medical procedures." He smirked, leaning up against the robot giving the panel on his chest a small tap. Out popped a green card that read 'TADASHI HAMADA' on it with a little cartoon styled doctor's face. "This chip here is what makes Baymax, Baymax."

Hiro gave a smile, tapping it when it was put back in. "So this is why Sashi visited you so much. Here I thought it was for 'other things'." He teased earning an eye roll from the two older males, earning a whack on the head from Masashi.

"You little perv. But Tadashi does have a thing with torturing people with duct tape: Even ripped off Fred's chest hair. Remember that Dashi?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "C'mon I did NOT torture you guys. You're just being melodramatic as per usual."

"Oh I'm melodramatic?" Masashi snickered giving him a grin, eyes glinting at what he had to say next. "Hiro told me when we stopped seeing each other for a while, you were moping around like a lost puppy."

Tadashi's face flushed a crimson shade as if he had been out in the hot summer sun for too long giving Hiro a rather fowl glare before rubbing the back of his neck. Listening to Masashi explain to Hiro more of Baymax's functions and what not. It was true though. After their little 'argument', Tadashi had been feeling quite lonely for some strange reason without the other around. Even Aunt Cass noticed for she kept grinning at him whenever he brought Masashi up.

" _Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all."_

She would always tell him which made him more curious as to what she was really thinking about. _Women and their secret thoughts_ "He still looks like a walking marshmallow. No offense." Hiro's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, chuckling at his younger brother's reaction.

"I cannot be offended, I am a robot." Baymax spoke up.

Masashi rolled backwards in his chair he was now seated in, smiling at Hiro with his hands behind his head. "Pretty cool huh? We decided to go for more of the 'huggable', kid friendly approach."

"He can lift over a thousand pounds." Tadashi then chimed in. Hiro gave his brother a dumbfounded look.

"Shut. Up."

Baymax then produced two lollipops. "You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop."

"Thanks."

Baymax looked over at Masashi. "Would you like one as well?"

"Sure. Thanks Baymax."

Baymax nodded before looking to Hiro. "I cannot deactivate until you say, you are satisfied with your care."

"Well in that case… I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said, popping the sweet treat in his mouth.

The three watched Baymax waddle over to his charging station starting to deflate. "He's gonna help a lot of people." Tadashi said in pride.

"So what's it run on?" Hiro asked.

"Lithium ion" The two males said in unison, blinking at one another before laughing sheepishly. Had they always said things at the same time before?

"You know supercapacitors would work better." Hiro replied.

"…Huh. We'll think on that." Masashi spoke, blinking. He turned when he felt someone at their door, a strange feeling emitting from him hearing a familiar voice.

"Burning the midnight oil again Mr. Hamada, Mr. Nishino? Cloning?"

Tadashi beamed at the sight of Callaghan all the while trying to be as polite as possible when he saw Ackerman again standing beside him as they walked inside noting the nudge Hiro gave him signaling him to be cool towards the other professor. "Professors: No. We were just showing my little brother around the lab."

"Ah the bot fighter." The professor noted looking at Hiro's Megabot. "When my daughter was young that was all she wanted to do. May I?"

While Hiro showed Callaghan his bot, Ackerman smiled at Tadashi and Masashi while looking over at Baymax in his red case. "You two have been working hard on that robot of yours haven't you?"

"Yes sir." Masashi stated, trying to mask his pride but failing miserably at doing so. Even Tadashi gave the blond haired man a grin. "We hope he'll be a robot that will be of better use to people right Dashi?"

"Yes." Tadashi answered with a nod, pursing his lips when Ackerman leaned in a little too close towards Masashi for his liking. Noting the blush on the other's face.

"I sense great promise in the both of you," Ackerman said, chuckling at Masashi's reaction. "Yes. Great promise in deed."

Tadashi tried his hardest to not scowl and yet failed all the same. He couldn't help it. There was something…something about Ackerman he didn't like period. And whenever he caught Masashi walking with him down the halls, that same feeling always came up again. "Thanks, I could show you how I put him together." Hiro could be heard saying to Callaghan, catching both their attentions.

Masashi smirked after straightening himself up from Ackerman smirking at the teen. "Hey genius, he invented them."

Hiro's eyes widened. "You're… Robert Callaghan… As in… Callaghan's laws of robotics? And you're Alex Ackerman: The co -founder of this university."

"Indeed. You know your stuff." Callaghan smiled handing Hiro back Megabot. "I bet you win a lot."

"Yeah I do. I made a robot for Masashi once but he doesn't fight with it." Hiro shrugged. "It's kind of my thing. Winning comes easily if you know how to pull the right moves."

"The kid's unbeatable."

"I see… Maybe you would consider applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue." Callaghan commented.

Hiro and Tadashi gave each other a concerned look when Masashi walked ahead of them with Ackerman and Callaghan tailing behind before stepping inside the elevator, Ackerman smirking down at Hiro. "We push the boundaries of robotics here, my students like your brother and his friend all will go on to change the world and make their path in history. But good luck with your tasks." He let it close.

Hiro cringed. "But really, me? Not being able to apply here?!"

Tadashi and Masashi both tried not to chuckle shaking their heads. Ah. It was only a matter of time before the right type of fire ignited within Hiro. "Well, you did try to skip out on your high school graduation."

Hiro scoffed as they started to head out. "Shut up."

Tadashi went over to his moped grabbing his helmet. "Better hurry if we don't wanna miss that bot fight." Hiro grumbled something inaudible. "I'm sorry what was that?"

Hiro turned around. "I HAVE to go here! If I don't go to this nerd school… I'm gonna lose it!"

Tadashi and Masashi looked at one another, already knowing where he was going with this giving the other a wide grin. Music to their ears.

"How do I get in?!" Hiro yelled.

"We'll tell ya when we go back to the café short-stack."


	6. Getting Ready

**Chapter Five**

"Okay Hiro: Listen up!"

Almost instant the minute Tadashi and Masashi entered the room, Hiro hid the bag of pocky sticks behind his back. "Were we going somewhere?" The next evening came rather quickly and by the time they had gotten home from SFIT Hiro was exhausted. It was supposed to be straight to bed for him, Tadashi and Masashi both stayed awake hours later to make sure he was asleep.

"No, it's a little too late to run out." Tadashi pointed out. "But you want in right?"

"Yeah!"

Hiro moved to his desk chair watching Masashi staple over a poster replacing it with a SFIT one instead to remind Hiro and give him that extra drive. "Here's the deal. Every year the students have a show case, you do something that blows Callaghan and Ackerman away and you're in for sure!"

"Oh…. It will." Hiro grinned as he grabbed his pencils and paper. "Just leave me to plot."

But as Masashi already guessed, Hiro was stumped. No idea what so ever.

"Did that already…did that when I was five."

"I think we can all agree that hover skateboards are a terrible idea?" Masashi piped up, lifting his eyes up away from a horror novel he started reading on Tadashi's bed. "Didn't you break an arm or something?"

"Banned for life. Lived under threat of fear for being put in the garage." Tadashi quipped up, turning a page in his own book listening with mild amusement of Hiro hitting his forehead against his desk.

"Brain… Work… With… Me." Hiro groaned out, gripping his hair out of frustration. Masashi let out a 'tsk tsk', shaking his head in fake disbelief. ""I got nothing!" He cried out before proceeding to hit his head again and again. "Stupid. Useless. Brain!"

"Washed up at fourteen. So sad." Tadashi commented.

"I'm never gonna get in…!"

"Alright that's it!" Tadashi set his book down going over to Hiro throwing him on the bed. "We're not going to give up on you." Poor Hiro had no idea what his brother was planning, until Masashi watched with an amused expression of him grabbed by the ankles and onto Tadashi's shoulder.

"WAH! TADASHI! MASASHI LEND ME A HAND WILL YA?!"

"Tadashi knows what he's doing Hiro, trust me." Masashi all but responded, fighting his damnest to not laugh at the glare Hiro tossed at him.

Tadashi smirked as he began shaking Hiro around a bit. "Shake things up!" He laughed.

"What?!"

"Use that big brain of yours and think your way out." Tadashi continued, grinning down at his younger brother's glaring expression. "Look for a new angle."

Hiro let out a groan, allowing himself to be hung upside down a while longer when Megabot suddenly caught his eye. He could already see the gears going in circular motion in his mind, knowing exactly now what he needed to do.

"Well… I know one thing… At least to get me out of this."

"And what's that?"

"Sick 'em Megabot!"

The younger Hamada sibling whipped out his controller making Megabot move around Tadashi's ankles.

"Ack!"

"Ow!"

"What the-?"

Hiro, Tadashi and somehow Masashi all ended up on the floor with Masashi sandwiched in between Tadashi and Hiro. "Masashi! Dude…Get off will ya? You're crushing me!"

"Huh. I don't remember the floor being this lumpy." Tadashi grumbled, groaning as he helped both of them up dusting himself off. "Sneaky little brother. Very sneaky."

Masashi rolled his eyes. "Now ladies you're both beautiful."

"Hey!"

The two brothers crept closer to the other college student who gave a sheepish laugh before making a bee line out of the room with them tailing right behind.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Tadashi! Hiro: If you're finished kissing those robots of yours are either of you going to come down and help test out this cake batter?! I need a second/third opinion if I got the texture right." Masashi called from downstairs in the café, sighing wearily.

The two Hamada siblings worked at Aunt Cass's café before but now it was full time. Masashi had recently gotten himself hired fortunately after the last restaurant he worked at had to let him go due to it being closed down. Cass Hamada was a nice woman to be around-when she wasn't in one of her moods like that one night-and Masashi just loved the atmosphere of the place.

As of now he was currently getting a new cake batter going thinking he finally got it right this time. An old recipe of his mother's for a strawberry/orange cake that he was sure would be a hit.

"Hold on alright?! I just have one last circuit…"

"Wait. Didn't Tadashi ban microbots from being in the house?"

"Yeah I-HIRO!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine."

Hiro grudgingly walked down the staircase with Tadashi in front all the while narrowing his eyes at a smirking Masashi. "Snitch."

"Little troll. Now c'mon, I need one of you to be my taste tester."

Hiro raised his hands up while backing away. "No way am I trying anything you make again. You gave us food poisoning the last time remember?"

"That was one time! Besides…how was I supposed to know chicken had to be cooked thoroughly?"

Tadashi shook his head after putting on his work uniform. "Come on Hiro, let's give him another chance." Although, Masashi could see that tiny little bit of concern in Tadashi's brown eyes as he chuckled softly watching the other dip a spoon in the light red/orange batter. Hiro had his eyes covered as Tadashi gave it a hesitant lick with the tip of his tongue when something hit him. A feeling. An extraordinary, amazing feeling coursed through his body licking his lips of the extra batter that lingered. Even Hiro uncovered his eyes seeing his older brother's grin of approval.

"Whoa! That's…awesome Masashi. What kind of batter is this again? Hiro you have to give this a try."

"If you say so." Hiro muttered, eyeing Masashi the entire time as he dipped his index finger with a small dab popping some in his mouth. His eyes to widen at the delicious taste, but shrugged one shoulder trying to keep it cool. "It's not bad."

Masashi sighed with utmost relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that: Guess strawberries and oranges really do go together after all." He laughed sheepishly.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few more weeks had gone by and the trio were making progress with the microbots day by day. But it seemed Masashi's patience was starting to thin. Both ended up losing sleep since Hiro did not want to do this alone which added more and more stress. His point of view? "The point of this is for all three of us to work together!"

 _Work together he said. Bonding he said…sounds more to me like 'I'll make Tadashi and Masashi do the work so I can get the freakin credit!'_

As much as Masashi wanted to tie Hiro up to Tadashi's moped and just let the thing go…he knew that wouldn't solve anything. Tadashi watched with a weary expression as the two glared at one another all day at the café.

 _I swear these two are going to be the death of each other…or I'll be driven mad instead_

"Oh look: A survivor!"

Tadashi lifted his head up when he heard Fred's voice smiling to see the rest of the gang with him as well. "We'll be out back." Gogo commented, nodding her head towards the garage as the group filed out.

"You're sicking your nerd squad on me?" Hiro asked passing by with a food tray to another table.

"Not sickin' 'em on anyone. But if you got on her last nerve Gogo might just bite you."

"Ah huh."

"Guys leave your quarrels out of work or no one's going to that showcase!" Aunt Cass warned from her spot at the register.

And that was the end of that. Masashi and Hiro might have given each other 'eye talks' with some rather colorful language thrown at one another but thankfully for Tadashi's sake it wasn't too bad to deal with. The garage was their next destination.

"Tadashi please…do I have to get on my knees and beg here? I NEED my sleep." Masashi complained, giving the older Hamada sibling his best puppy dog eyes. "Please. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Tadashi sighed giving him a side hug. "You knew this would happen. Hiro has a habit of taking over when he really wants something. I don't blame you if you say 'I quit'. You've pulled through so far without giving up from the beginning."

A frown crosses Masashi's face. "…I told him I'd help him I guess. What would that make me if I quit on him?"

Tadashi chuckled, giving his waist a squeeze. "You remember that one year when we had our first win?" He asked, nodding over to their friends and Hiro showing them his Microbots. Clear pride in his eyes.

Masashi chuckled in return leaning in perhaps just a bit closer humming a 'yes' in response. "Great year wasn't it Dashi? We're not telling Hiro what we made though right? Our little secret?"

"Our little secret."

"What 'little secret' are you love birds talking about exactly?"

Masashi gives a narrow of his eyes at the 'love birds' remark from a puzzled and curious Hiro eavesdropping on their conversation, huffing straightening himself up. "Sorry short-stack: That's for us to know and you to never find out."

"Ah you mean THAT." Gogo smirked nudging Tadashi. "Oh THAT was great."

"The whole night was great."

"To think I still have THAT and use IT."

"Still use what?!"

"If we told you we'd be breaking our lab code," Fred commented. "And I still have to give you a nickname."

"….This shall be the part where Hiro takes his job seriously." The college students chuckle as they watch he put on some head phones beginning to pack up more Microbots at his 'station'.

"I think he's going to fit in just fine." Tadashi laughed.

"Well when he gets in he will. Callaghan and Ackerman will have their hands full that's for sure." Honey giggled followed by a smirk as another one of her ideas popped in her head. "You know: With Hiro's cuteness I think he'll be quite the charmer. Especially with the female professors."

Hiro jumped at the word 'cute'. "Cute?" He scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. If there was one thing he hated being called the most it had to be 'cute' hands down. He wasn't given the nickname by old man Tanaka 'Little Devil of Sanfransokyo' for nothing. "I am NOT cute!"

"If you aren't how you say 'not cute' then why does Mrs. Haruna give you extra things?" Masashi teased, flicking him playfully in the forehead earning another laugh from the other students and a flushed Hiro.


	7. Down In Flames pt One

**Chapter Six**

Finally. Tonight was the night they all had been waiting for.

"I-I don't think I'm ready!"

Masashi heaved a weary sigh when he tries pulling the other whom was currently clutching a lamppost tugging his waist speaking with gritted teeth. "Hiro you're being ridiculous!" But the other was being defiant as per usual, so he decides a different 'softer' approach. "Look I know you're a nervous wreck, I was to when Tadashi and I presented Baymax that one night. But you worked so hard on those Microbots and if you think we're going to let your work go to waste you've got another thing coming."

With one, final tug they both let out an 'OOF' landing on the hard cement ground groaning at the impact. "Okay. Okay I give…I panicked."

"No really?"

"Are you guys finally done?" Tadashi asked after removing his hand from his eyes due to face palming at the ridiculous scene before them.

"Yeah we're fine. Hiro was just having a moment-SON OF A BISCUIT!" Masashi yelped feeling a sudden pain go through his leg after Hiro had kicked him hard in the shin resulting in him hopping up and down on one leg holding onto his knee. Hiro walked calmly towards Wasabi's car with his hands casually behind his head. If looks could kill, he would have been dead by Masashi's burning glare fifty times over.

"C'mon guys you can't argue now. It's only for two hours. Just two hours." Tadashi pleaded when they got in the vehicle. Aunt Cass was going to have Hiro's microbots in the trunk for the time being. "Hiro, I could care less if you came in screeching like Tarzan swinging from a rope-don't get any smart ideas."

When the pain in Masashi's knee decreased he snickered as Hiro snapped his fingers in disappointment muttering a 'Damn it. There goes that idea for an entrance' under his breath.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The showcase was brilliant! Masashi, Tadashi and the others were absolutely astounded by the microbots Hiro had presented. Watching as they transformed from a hand, to a spiral staircase, anything Hiro had thought of they created it. "Hiro, I am so proud of you!" Aunt Cass said with excitement hugging her nephew in a squeezing hug.

Masashi chuckled seeing the smirk over the younger male's face, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Okay I have to admit. That was pretty badass kid."

His smile only grew at all the compliments he was receiving. "Indeed… Your tech was amazing…" Everyone glances over to see a man in a blue suit walk over followed by a woman with dark hair.

Masashi's jaw slacks open as does Hiro's when they realize who it is. "Alistair Krei!" They speak in unison.

Alistair all but chuckles at their exclamation. "I run Krei Tech… And I must say the microbots are quite the feat of technology… May I?" Hiro hands him one without a second thought. "Very… Very well built…I want your microbots at Krei Tech."

"HUH?!"

"Ahem." Callaghan and Professor Ackerman both clear their throats, giving Krei an angry look before looking back at Masashi, Hiro and the group. "With some time to develop them more they could truly be something amazing…I wouldn't trust him with it though, young Hiro. He's ignored science to get where he is at."

Masashi blinks slightly at Callaghan's words whereas Tadashi narrows his eyes suspiciously at the blond haired male. "Robert: I know how you feel about me…" Krei began, looking back over at Hiro. "Hiro. I'm offering you more money than any normal kid could imagine."

Hiro looked as if he were actually considering Krei's offer, but at the same time he couldn't give up his precious Microbots so easily. They were his babies. And you never gave away your baby. "…They aren't for sale sir." He finally spoke up.

Krei frowned. "I thought you were smarter than that. Very well…" He started walking off.

Tadashi caught on however spotting the microbot still in Krei's enclosed hand. "Mr. Krei: You still have Hiro's microbot." Catching it with ease when it flew back in his hand. Krei gives one final look at the group before walking off.

Callaghan makes sure he's gone before focusing their attention back on Hiro. "Well done. I look forward to seeing you in class."

The second Callaghan dropped the envelope in his hands, Masashi and Tadashi both grin at the beaming smile that crosses the younger male's face. "I…got in? I got IN!" Hiro fist pumped the air after the group piled out of the building, getting pats on the back from Wasabi and fist bump from Fred.

"Alright: Food's on me guys!" Aunt Cass called out proceeding to lead the way back to the café. Immediately, pleasant memories flooded in Masashi's mind from the day he first met the Hamada's…that fateful day he held no regrets moving to San Fransokyo. He had reached down to grab at his satchel when he palmed his forehead.

"Oh damn it. I left my satchel back inside." He informs everyone, making a move to go back inside the building.

"I can go in with you if you want." Honey Lemon volunteers.

"Nah that's alright: I'll meet you guys in a sec."

As soon as he runs inside, he looks around sighing heavily trying to remember where he put the damn thing. There was still one remaining student fortunately just now closing up her station. After asking her if she's seen a red satchel, the girl nods and hands it to him. He sighs with utmost relief, shaking her hand as thanks. "Hey by the way: Did you see that one kid's microbots?" She whistled in approval. "That'd take me a million years to create something like that."

Masashi let out a small laugh nodding his head. "Yeah: That Hiro Hamada is one smart-."

Their conversation ends abruptly for the alarms start to ring throughout the building after a large explosion rocks the entire university. Masashi let out a groan after having been knocked to the floor, helping the girl up and orders her to get to safety fast as she possibly can. Smoke begins to engulf the building as he looks around madly for the exit.

 **Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tadashi and Hiro were some ways away from the university having promised Masashi they'd meet up with him back at the café. Tadashi gazing out at the pond bathed in moonlight, leaning over the bridge railing.

"I know what you're going to say Dashi…" Hiro began with a smirk, joining his brother. I'm finally doing something great and neither me or you or Masashi are getting ourselves arrested."

"Actually I just wanted to let you know your fly was down."

Hiro gave an eye roll. "Ha ha very fun-hey!" He looked down, realizing Tadashi was telling an actual fact quickly zipping his pants back up punching his laughing older brother in the arm. "Dude!"

"Ow!" He snickered. "Watch it with that rocket fist."

The younger gave a shake of his head, smiling softly once again. He could not say it in just mere words how eternally grateful he was to him and Masashi both. For putting up with all the crap he's put them through. "…Thanks Tadashi. For, y'know…everything. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and Masashi."

Tadashi smiles ruffling his hair. "You're my brother. Masashi and I will always be here to have your back. We just want to see you happy and healthy. I can't think of a better thing then going to college."

Hiro couldn't help but smirk a little. "You know, you two sound so much like mom and dad…or well what I vaguely remember of them anyway."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Why don't you just tell him how you really feel already?" Hiro questions, leaning against the bridge blinking curiously at his now sighing big brother.

"It's…complicated bro. Not as easy as you-."

Tadashi had been interrupted mid-sentence when an alarm had gone off in the distance. "MASASHI!" Without any hesitation they take off towards the now flame engulfed building that was SFIT. Blood pounded in Tadashi's ears as they skidded to a halt, sweat from the intense heat dripping down their faces. "No…Oh no, no, no, no!" Hiro cried out but Tadashi stopped him.

"Hiro no! Stay here."

"But Masa-."

"I'll take care of him. Just wait here for the fire departments got it?"

"Okay I understand: Just get him out of there!"

Tadashi nodded, pulling some of his shirt over his mouth to keep from inhaling the smoke looking for any sign of his most precious friend.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"LET ME GO! I…told you I'm not going to let you take them!" Masashi screamed, flailing his legs, doing whatever he could to kick his attacker who held him to the ground with arms above his head.

The man holding him down sighed, tsking in fake disappointment. "Come now: Let's not do this the hard way. Just give them to me or else…" Masashi sucked in through his teeth the minute he feels the man slide his hand up his shirt.

"Do…Your worst." Masashi spits out. "TADASHI! TADASHI!" He coughed and splutters as the smoke gets inside his lungs, earning a growl of annoyance followed by a hard smack across the face that whips Masashi's head to the side.

Ackerman continues holding him down, biting Masashi's earlobe hard enough to where some blood inks out. "You always were my favorite student, Masashi. It's a shame we have to end things like this."

Masashi all but snarls at him. He manages to lift his leg up, kicking Ackerman in the jaw and gets up to run. The older male soon latches onto him by using Hiro's microbots, they're holding Masashi by the ankles dragging him back towards him and yet he still fights. Yelling, cursing. Calling Ackerman every cursed name in the book.

When he finally manages to call out Tadashi's name, the older male comes into view. "Ackerman! Let him go! What do you think you're doing to him?!"

Ackerman narrows his eyes. "You fool…"

He pushes Masashi to the side, watching as the microbots follow him just as they all hear something break. Tadashi and Masashi look at one another, making a mad dash for the exit through the flames.

Beams all around them were crashing and falling.

Another explosion.

It was slow going, the smoke was beginning to fill their lungs at a rapid pace. They kicked the door down when an explosion went off right behind where they previously were knocking them some feet away from the building.

"Dashi…my arm. It burns…it burns so bad."

Hearing Masashi moan this broke Tadashi's heart, shushing him gently picking him up in his arms cradling his head against his chest like an infant. "Shhh. Shhhh. I know…I know Masashi…the medics and fire department will be here soon alright?"

"Tired…I'm so tired…"

"Masashi. I-I know it's hard but don't fall asleep…please j-just stay awake for a little while longer…please."

But Tadashi's words were deaf to his ears. His body went still in his arms. Heart rate slowed…then all goes dark.


	8. Down In Flames Pt Two

**Chapter Seven**

The paramedics rushed in on the scene with Hiro and a sobbing Aunt Cass not too far behind. Tadashi was already being treated on the spot due to the burns on his back but dread fills them when they learn Masashi has to be put in the ER. The eldest Hamada brother only had a few burns on his back that were treatable thankfully, but would leave scars and some on his legs.

The worst for Masashi was…his arm.

Tadashi could literally smell the burnt/charred flesh that was once his right arm when he held the younger male in his arms. It was a horrible, rotten smell…almost enough to make him vomit on the spot.

He had also inhaled far too much smoke due to being inside longer than he, they needed to operate immediately on Masashi.

"Can I ride with him?" Tadashi asked in a hope filled voice with pleading eyes towards the lead medic. "Please. He's my best friend…I-I want to be there with him at all times."

"So do I!" Hiro piped up, a determined look clear in his eyes. "I put Masashi through a lot of crap lately. This is the least I could do."

The lead medic looks back and forth between the Hamada brothers, pursing her lips in a thin line before sighing wearily giving the okay. "Alright. Just know that we don't do this for anybody now: But since he's apparently an extremely close friend I'll let it slide just this once…get in boys."

"Thank you so much." They both bow in respect, Tadashi looking towards Cass. "Aunt Cass would you-?"

"I already let his parents know…t-they should be here in seconds." Cass replied, no longer sobbing such as earlier but tears still glistened in her eyes watching the ambulance speed off towards the hospital.

 _Please….God please. Don't take Masashi away from us…_

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hurt. Everything hurt. And what was that smell? That unnatural stench surrounding him when his eyes finally fluttered open. Masashi stared blinkingly up at the ceiling, trying to make a move to sit up only to bite his lip hard at the searing pain in the back of his head.

 _W-Where the hell am I? Everything's so…so white. Is this heaven I wonder? They always say it's like a bright white light just before you see the Golden Gates…but you aren't supposed to feel any pain. At all. So why…?_

"Hey he's awake!"

"Masashi!"

Two familiar voices cried out, calling for the doctors as the men and women in white coats stood on either side of Masashi's bed when his vision came to. Panic instantly set in. His chest heaved up and down, looking madly around for Tadashi and Hiro relieved when he finally sees them, reaching his good hand out which Tadashi takes instantly as does Hiro. "T-Tadashi…Short-Stack…" He chokes out, still using his nickname for Hiro. "You're o-okay…you're both okay…"

"Yes Masashi w-we're both fine," Tadashi chokes out in return, squeezing his hand tight. Struggling to say what he's about to say next. "But…Listen alright? W-What they're about to do next. It's going to hurt…really, really hurt…but it's to save you. Just squeeze our hands as tight as possible alright? Don't worry if it hurts us."

"Dashi what're you g-going on about? What are they doing to me?"

Then that's when it happened.

Masashi's blood-curdling, worse pain then you can even fathom scream cut throughout the hospital. Tears cascaded down his slight burnt face, feeling one of the nurses put a towel towards his lips. "Dear please: Bite down on this. I-It may help distract you from the pain."

Masashi did as she recommended and although they gave him as much numbing medication they possibly could he still managed to feel his right arm being cut from his body…

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

About a week had passed since the fire at the university. Masashi was still to be kept in the hospital for another week just to make sure he was doing okay. Sometimes, out of habit when Tadashi watched him slip on a clean shirt the younger male would reach for where his right arm used to be only to grab nothing but air.

And his face.

Every time Tadashi would see him look in the mirror, he would see Masashi flinch at the scars from the fire.

Callaghan even paid them a visit along with Wasabi and the others. When Masashi was asleep one night, Tadashi and Callaghan whispered amongst one another.

"So…there's no signs of Ackerman?"

"I'm afraid not, Tadashi. The police looked everywhere…it's as if he vanished." Callaghan then muttered something along the lines of _"I hope that's the case"_ but like Tadashi, the old professor had a terrible gut feeling.

"That fire wasn't an accident professor." Tadashi muttered, giving Masashi's good hand a squeeze. And the fact he saw Ackerman try to…do 'that' to Masashi disgusted him beyond belief. Forcing himself on him. Trying to kill him by keeping him trapped in that building. "It just…It doesn't seem real you know? Did you trust Ackerman at all professor?"

Callaghan gives a solemn nod. "Yes. I admit, I had the same feelings as you however when we first became partners. But I shrugged such feelings away. Thinking it was only in my head…what a fool I was. If I had gone with my feeling perhaps I could have-."

"Professor that's crazy," Tadashi piped up. "I don't think any of us could have known Ackerman was capable of a thing like this."

"I may be sleeping but I can still hear you."

Both nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of Masashi's dry, cracked voice sighing with relief as he simply chuckles at their reaction. "Masashi you should be resting." Callaghan lightly scolded him making Tadashi grin.

"Can't sleep." Masashi mumbled, lifting his head up to face the older male. "Sir. If you don't mind…could Tadashi and I have a moment for a while?" Callaghan nods in understanding reaching down to pat his shoulder in a very parental fashion but halts just a bit when the other speaks. "I really wish you wouldn't feel so guilty about Ackerman sir…it's not healthy for you to feel that way."

Callaghan's lips form into a soft smile, nodding at his words whispering a 'Thank you' before exiting the room in silence.

But while Masashi told Callaghan just now to not feel guilty. Here he was. His stomach was churning on the inside not understanding how he could have possibly allowed himself to be 'sweet talked' like that by the former school professor. It was still too unreal. Too unreal to think all this had happened.

That's when he feels the bile in the back of his throat, motioning Tadashi to quickly grab a bucket as he begins to vomit rapidly into it. After, Tadashi wipes Masashi's face gently and cleans out the bucket embracing the now shaking boy in a hug.

"Sorry…I-I'm so sorry Dashi….I tried t-to forget what happened with m-me and Ackerman…I want to f-forget." He chokes back a sob as Tadashi embraces him just a little tighter then he probably meant to, burying his face in Masashi's hair whispering soothing words to him.

"It's okay. It's okay Masashi…Everything will be okay alright? I won't let him hurt you or anyone else ever again. Shhhhh…" Tadashi wanted nothing more than to track Ackerman down and exact revenge on him. But would that really be the ultimate answer?

He can feel Masashi's heart beat quiet down, rubbing his back in gentle circular motions even after the other finally sleeps. Wiping the remnants of his tears and kissing the corner of his lips.

" _Just rest Masashi…"_


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

**Chapter Eight**

After Masashi had been released from the hospital, he barely went anywhere for some days. The only time he had gone out was to pay respects for the fifteen students and three staff members at the university who did not make it out of the building in time. The scars on his face still could be seen. The last time he had gone anywhere was last weekend after Tadashi, Hiro and their other friends 'kidnapped' him out of his apartment complex.

Everything had been fine at first, but after hearing some girls talking bad about his scars and mocking him of his lack of a right arm that was that.

"Masashi! Come on man, please come out?" Wasabi had begged outside his door.

"Yeah dude it's not the same without ya!" Fred chimed in. "I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry for choosing your nickname as 'Scar-Face'…if it makes you feel better Gogo gave me a good hit in the chin."

The red haired male glared at his closed bedroom door, blanket wrapped around his body making an attempt to hide himself from the world as if he were a monster. "You can just forget it guys. I'm not going anywhere else ever again."

A sigh could be heard-Tadashi's no doubt. "Alright Masashi," his voice stern like how he talked to Hiro when he refused to do a chore or something of the sort. "If you don't come out right now we're busting the door down."

"…..I'd like to see you try." They heard Masashi mutter out loud making the three older males nod with determination at one another.

Tadashi cracks his knuckles. "Okay. Here we come…."

Just as he predicted, Masashi rolled his eyes hearing them cry out in pain and cursing picturing them fall on their backs after their futile attempt at breaking his door down. "Damn it. We WILL be back later!" Tadashi huffed.

And sure enough…they were. Except this time Gogo was the one to kick his door open, eyes narrowed as she spotted their friend hiding himself under the blankets. "What in the hell? H-Hey!" He couldn't help but yelp, face flushed with sheer embarrassment as he's picked up effortlessly over her shoulder narrowing his eyes at his three male friends. Fred giving him a sheepish wave as they walked out of the apartment, Masashi feeling more humiliated as people watched Gogo carry him over her shoulder still until they arrived at the newly restored university.

Honey Lemon was biting her lip nervously pacing back and forth in her lab, only to be relieved when the group walked in with Masashi. Her eyes practically lit up the minute she saw Gogo put him down. "Oh perfect timing! Masashi, I know you're going to thank me for this later."

Masashi arched a curious brow watching their slightly…sometimes crazed friend hop around muttering 'Now where did I put it?!' looking up at Tadashi and GoGo.

"Okay. What's she going to do to me?"

"Relax you big baby," Gogo rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip. "Honey Lemon worked her butt off making this to help you out."

"Aaaaaaaand….here we are!"

It didn't take much for Masashi's jaw to drop in complete shock at what Honey Lemon excitedly presented him. Mechanical arm. She actually made him a real as can be…mechanical arm.

The color of it was a polished black and red reminding him a bit actually of a certain anime character who also bore a mechanical arm. "Y-You made this for me?"

"Of course!" Honey Lemon laughed softly, motioning him to sit at her 'operating table'. "I sort of copied it from that anime series you really like. You can also take it off at will anytime you wish." She adjusts her glasses, frowning in thought. "It's…I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to hurt a lot when I put it on you…"

He gave a one shouldered shrug. "Can't be any worse than actually getting my arm cut can it? …Do it."

Just as she warned him, the installation process was indeed brutally painful. Like that day at the hospital, Masashi squeezed Tadashi by his hand as tight as he could while Honey Lemon orders Wasabi to give him a cloth to bite down on.

"SON OF A FLYING HORSE!" Could be heard throughout the entire building.

By the time the process was completed, sweat dripped down from his face as he grinned up at his friends. "S-See? No worse…"

Tadashi heaves a heavy sigh, only to chuckle softly and ruffle his hair grinning down at him in return. "C'mon. We should go check on Hiro to see if he wrecked the place yet." He joked, knowing how his little brother tended to be if Cass was out running errands.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was oddly quiet when they arrived back at the café in which Tadashi and Masashi shared bewildered looks. _Too quiet_ both had thought, making their way up the stairs noting Hiro's university letters still on the table that Masashi picked up frowning in thought.

"Is he sick or something?"

"Dunno…Something must be up though. Hiro's NEVER this quiet."

The café was lacking the typical chaos Masashi was so used to hear every day. No yelling nor complaining. "…Hiro? Bro, are you alright?" Tadashi asked in a soft tone, poking his head through the door with Masashi behind him. His mechanical arm clinked against the wall on accident.

"What?" Hiro asked, looking up from his spot on his bed. "What?"

Masashi winced at his tone that was truly unlike him. "Sorry…We just wanted to check on you. Thought you were up to something." He tries to make a joke out of it but Hiro doesn't laugh or even grin which makes the other two males even more concerned.

Hiro sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I just…I'm sorry I got you both hurt."

"What?" _So this is where he's going_ "None of this was your fault. It's not ours either."

"Just a freak accident." Hiro muttered but all three were really thinking the same thing.

 _Attempt of murder and assault_ Tadashi and Masashi sat on either side of the younger male, Masashi wrapping his real arm around his shoulders laying his head against his as did Tadashi. Hiro grips onto Masashi's mechanical arm with a small grin. "Honey Lemon's work?"

"Yup." He chuckles softly. "Pretty neat eh?"

"Maybe I could use you in a Bot fight now instead of Megabot." Hiro jokes but Tadashi's lips twitch in a semi grin/semi frown. Not believing-well he could believe he supposed-that Hiro still thought of those stupid Bot fights.

Masashi gives him a gentle noogie. "I don't think so squirt."

They had been like that for awhile until Tadashi remembers his university letters, asking Masashi for them. "Oh yeah. You got a call from the university some days ago…classes had already started but they said you could come back whenever." He tried putting them in Hiro's hand but all he did was toss them with ease in the waste basket.

"To heck with those letters," he grumbles out, finally pulling himself away from the two shocked older males watching as he grabbed his hoodie and Megabot. "I'm going out for some air."

"You know this is illegal." Masashi states with a furrow of his eyebrows, wincing as he still feels a bit of pain when he stands thanking Tadashi for helping him up.

"I don't really care. Maybe I can earn enough to get you guys a better doctor that can actually do something."

Tadashi purses his lips in a thin line, but looks over at Baymax still residing in his red case. "How about we just activate Baymax instead?"

"He was in the building," Hiro scoffs, putting his Megabot inside his hoodie. "I bet he's screwed up now."

"You mean like us?"

Silence surrounded the trio at Masashi's words when he made a move to stop Hiro from leaving the room only to have his knee slam into the dresser. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow…oh damn that freakin hurt." He hissed.

They all hear something beep and blink at one another in confusion.

"Did…either of you just beep?"

"Not me. Did YOU?"

"Tadashi if I beeped don't you think my lips would have moved?"

"No need to get-."

Out of fear, Hiro and Masashi quickly hide behind Tadashi whom is amused greatly at their reactions grinning softly as he watches Baymax inflate accidentally knocking over some of his books waddling towards them. "Hello, I am Baymax: Your personally healthcare companion." Baymax greeted with a cute wave to top it off.

"Hey Baymax." The trio say in unison, holding up their hands. "Ha! Still active just as I figured: No more Bot fights." Tadashi sounded. Just a smidgen of relief in his tone.

"I was alerted to the sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I only hit my knee. It's fine though." Masashi stated honestly, smiling at the all too familiar scene.

"On a scale of one to ten: How would you rate your pain?"

Tadashi sweat-drops as Masashi and Hiro grin at one another, then back at him and finally at Baymax. "…Eight." The red haired male cannot help but wink in playful manner at Tadashi's eye roll muttering something about 'Can't you be more creative than just eight?' but chuckles at his antics.

"I will scan you now." Baymax blinked and in a second the scan was complete. "Scan completed. Your knee will be just fine…however, while you don't have any other bodily injuries Masashi, your neurotransmitter levels and hormones are fluctuating. More so around Tadas-."

"WHOA!" Masashi called out, waving his hands in front of him as Hiro cracked up at his behavior even earning a snicker from a smug faced Tadashi. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We are NOT going down that road Baymax! Remember?"

"But it's quite normal for a young man such as yourself to-."

"NEIN!" He made his arms into an X shaped form. "I already got that talk from dad when I was fifteen. Oh god…the memories are replaying over and over in my mind like a broken banjo…"

"Very well. One of you may trip…" Baymax said looking around the room.

"Sorry Baymax, but I don't think that's going to-." Tadashi had begun to say, but when he snatched Hiro's Megabot out of the younger male's hands ignoring his protests a piece of the shelf he leans against breaks off the wall. "OW!"

"On a scale of one-."

Hiro, whom is unfortunately beside Tadashi snickers at his brother's misfortune only to have something fall on his head next.

"Ow!"

"On a scale of-."

"OW!"

"On a scale of-."

"OW!"

"On a scale of-."

"Owwwww!"

Masashi shook his head as he watched the comical scene that he wished he had a camera for…Gogo and the others would really get a kick out of this. Oh sure, there was that part of him who wanted to save the brothers from the rain of Hiro's toys…and yet there was that tiny, mischevious side that just watched it all happen. "Wow. Aren't you a couple of smooth criminals?"

Tadashi and Hiro gave him a growl as response. He raises his hands in defense.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero. Like nothing. Nothing at all." Hiro groaned, rubbing his aching head thanking Tadashi for helping him up.

"It is alright to cry."

Tadashi smirks. "He's not crying. It's allergy season."

Masashi laughs in his mind at Hiro giving Tadashi a heated glare making his way over towards Baymax. "Alright. Time to get back in your box…" Masashi and Tadashi look on with amusement, watching as Hiro makes an attempt to push the robot back inside his red case. Masashi leans in to whisper in his ear, glancing at Hiro trying to push Baymax's head down.

"Should we remind him what needs to be said in order to deactivate Baymax?"

Tadashi whispers in return. "Nah…he'll figure it out eventually."

Neither of them could take it when Hiro climbs on top of Baymax's head thinking that would give him better results. Masashi was rolling with laughter on the floor and Tadashi falls back on his bed holding onto his side, tears streaming down his face as Baymax looks around.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you're satisfied with your care."

"Fine! I am satisfied with my-."

WHOOSH

Baymax slides out from under Hiro. Masashi and Tadashi both lose it, cracking up as Hiro gives them the nastiest look imaginable. "Oh will you two just shut up?!"

Masashi was laughing and pointing, like Tadashi he too had tears on his face shaking his head. "Y-Your face! Oh you should see your face! Whoa: Hey!" He scolds, narrowing his eyes when he finds himself on the floor glaring at Tadashi who snickers at his misfortune now.

"Sorry: Hand-spasm." Hiro shrugs one shoulder, looking as 'innocent' as ever but Masashi could see right through him.

 _Devil incarnate_

Masashi huffs, getting up off the floor and making it seem like he's going back downstairs…but instead he turns on his heel and tackles Hiro to the bed earning a cry of surprise resulting in them both landing on the floor. "Masashi!"

"Karma my friend: Sweet karma!"

"Oh I'll show you your stupid karma!"

This was their stress reliever. Whenever any of them were stressed, all it took was a wrestling session to get back into their usual selves. One of them ignoring his still healing body and the other two attempting to mend his heart. "You guys don't stand a chance: Victory is mine!" Tadashi states with vigor, but Masashi and Hiro refuse to surrender.

"Liar!"

Before he can even blink, Masashi has Tadashi pinned with ease to the floor grinning mischievously down at the eldest Hamada brother. "Masashi get off!" Tadashi laughs, all the while trying to fight a blush creeping up on his face.

"Nah. I actually like this position if you ask me."

Baymax waddles over to the both of them, picking Masashi up effortlessly and helping Tadashi up. "Violence is never the answer and rough housing leads to bodily harm. Please stop."

The three males grumbled in response, Hiro rubbing the back of his neck blinking as the trio smile at one another. "You know. I think I do actually feel a bit better."

"So do I." Masashi responded, seating himself on Tadashi's bed beside the older male.

"Same here: Guess it's that Hamada/Nishino hard headedness."

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked, watching Masashi reach over Tadashi grabbing a book from his shelf.

"Not yet." He states, opening the book up. "Besides: It's nice to see Hiro active for once."

"Screw you Masashi."

"Sorry kid but you're not my type."

Hiro scoffs but laughs along with Tadashi at his actually decent comeback, picking up pieces of his broken Megabot reaching under his bed to get one. He notices his shirt from the morning, blinking as he spots a little one of his microbots wiggling inside. "Huh? A microbot…"

"You still have one?" Tadashi pipes up, arching a curious brow.

"Yeah I thought Ackerman stole the others…" Masashi added. Cringing just saying his used to be role models name.

"Yeah but… It's moving…" Hiro put it into a petri dish and set it aside. "It thinks it's attracted to the others… Guess it's busted."

Tadashi and Masashi share a look frowning in thought at the other. This was very strange indeed. "Busted. That's the reason." Masashi mutters, obviously not convinced.

The boys soon fall quiet when Baymax waddles over towards the microbot, picking it up tenderly in his hand examining it in the petri dish. "Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."

"Oh yeah?" Hiro smirked. "Why don't you go and find out where it wants to go then?"

"Real funny." Tadashi rolls his eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest.

When everything grew quiet it began to worry Masashi perhaps just a bit. They couldn't even hear the microbot attempting to wiggle free out of its glass prison. He opens his mouth, like he's going to make the comment first when realization finally hits Tadashi and Hiro. A panicked expression on both their faces.

Baymax was _gone_.


	10. Danger Zone

**Chapter Nine**

"No, no, no, no!" Tadashi and Masashi both cry out, peering down the window as they watch Baymax waddling down the street. Their hard-earned project was _leaving_ them! Gone AWOL. "We can't let him get too far!" Masashi groaned, gripping his hair bolting out of the room with Tadashi and Hiro not too far behind.

"I know, I know I'm sorry!"

Tadashi cursed as Hiro looks at him in shock. "I know, I know: I'll put my cash in the swear jar later." He replied, hurrying out of the café nearly bowling Cass over.

"What are you three in such a hurry for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow but the trio were more panicked at the sight of Baymax trying not to freak out. "But you're finally out of your rooms…and dressed! And Masashi I'm so glad you're doing better."

"Uh. Y-Yeah. Yeah we thought it was…time." Hiro was trying to act calm and collected.

"And I'm really doing much better! Tadashi and Hiro encouraged me to get out more."

"We were just thinking of-."

"Registering for school?" A hopeful expression could be seen on her face, clasping her hands with excitement in front of her.

"Yup! Masashi and I finally talked him into registering again," Tadashi replies with an all too fake grin that fortunately Cass is too excited to not notice. "We're going to take him to the Gyro Carts along the way. Bringing some of our friends along y'know?" Bouncing with delight but eternally screaming on the inside.

"Alright!" She hugged the boys making Masashi wince. "I'll make a big dinner then, don't get a ton of food, we'll have hot wings with the sauce that makes our faces numb!"

"Sure, sure. Sounds great!" They started out the door only to be pulled back in by another one of her hugs before once again making a break for the exit.

"Okay. Am I the only one who felt guilty?"

"We'll make it up to her later," Tadashi says to Masashi, spotting his moped leaning against the café entrance putting on his helmet and tossing the other two over to his friend and brother. "Get on quick! Before we lose him!" With that, Tadashi revs his moped taking off through the streets of San Fransokyo.

Masashi shakes his head in disbelief, gripping his arms around Tadashi's waist while keeping a look out with Hiro. "I had no idea he'd be this evasive for someone with stubby legs."

Hiro looked around grimacing. "C'mon…wait look!" He points over Masashi's shoulder seeing Baymax riding on one of the cable cars.

"Tadashi!"

"I'm on it!"

Masashi can feel the wind whipping through his helmet as they're soon not too far behind from the cable car. Nothing but pure adrenaline is in his veins, licking his lips gripping Tadashi's waist even tighter than before. "I cannot believe you didn't think to install a sarcasm program in him!" Hiro hollered at his brother and friend. "All that other stuff and not ONE sarcasm?!"

They get on the cable car station, jumping on only for Masashi to yell and point rushing after Baymax. "This way!"

"Oh gosh where? Where?" Tadashi bites his lip as they looked around, ignoring the passerby's whom some gave odd or questioning looks before glancing down the dark alleyway Baymax is spotted, they jogged up to Baymax who was in front of an abandoned looking warehouse.

"I have found where your tiny robot wishes to go." Baymax said, holding up Hiro's microbot.

"Baymax, buddy, I don't think it wants to go anywhere." Masashi attempted to reason.

'It's broken!" Hiro added taking it. "It's not-"

All three are startled when the microbot points to the direction of the warehouse. Tadashi tries the door but its locked shut. Clearly no one had wanted any outsider access for whatever could be inside. "There is a window." Baymax pointed.

Tadashi, Masashi and Hiro look up and give each other grins. All seeming to think the same thing which is under rare circumstances.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe we are Dashi."

Not much longer do they have Baymax underneath the window, Tadashi and Hiro climbing up first then Tadashi carefully as possible takes Masashi's mechanical hand. "Please take caution, a fall from this height could lead to bodily harm."

"We get it." Hiro muttered.

Upon entering the warehouse, Masashi squints his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness surrounding them. To outsiders such as themselves there appeared to be nothing inside. They soon hear a loud squeak, which Masashi thinks it's a mouse at first grabbing onto Tadashi's arm out of fright but it turns out to be Baymax squeezing through the window. Noting the smirks on the Hamada bros faces does he huff. "Oh shut up."

"... I will need to deflate a bit." Before he began to do so.

"Ya done?" Hiro asked, face palming.

Baymax let out a squeak as he nodded. "Yes."

Masashi chuckles but blinks when he spots an old curtain that looks to be blocking something from being seen. _Now what do we have here?_

A large bin catches his eye as he peers down into it. "Oi: Tadashi, Hiro!"

"What is it?" They run up to them after their own looking around.

Masashi reached down, picking up a handful of Microbots that look all too familiar. Very familiar in fact. "…Hiro's microbots?" Tadashi mutters, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And look at the numbers. Do you remember making this many?"

The three puzzled males look around finding a machine that makes more of them. Spewing out microbots one after the other. "Someone's…making more?"

"Tadashi? Masashi? Hiro?"

The trio jumped seeing Baymax, Tadashi turning around holding a hand to a chest. Hiro puts a hand over his heart. "You gave us a heart attack!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Tadashi warned.

Baymax rubbed his hands together as the palms glowed blue. "My hands are equipped with defibrillators… Clear." But the boy jumps out of the way.

"Whoa, whoa stop! I'm fine!"

"It's a figure of speech!" Masashi explains to the robot, shuddering as he remembers that actually happening to him and Tadashi panicking seeing him twitch on the floor after the electric shock. _Maybe we should have given him a sarcasm/figure of speech program after all_

Then a thought crossed his mind. Loud. They were being very, very loud. At that moment there was distinct footsteps heard. Tadashi narrows his eyes at the dark clothed figure wearing a kabuki mask, pushing Masashi and Hiro behind him. A katana that looked all too familiar strapped to his back. Twin ones at that.

"Who are you?" Tadashi boldly demanded. "What are you doing with my brother's microbots?"

The man makes a lunge for them. They scatter, taking off as fast as they possibly can. Hiro makes a lap around the machines grabbing Baymax. "Keep goin! C'mon!" He barks out.

"I'm trying! I'm not as fast as you guys are remember?!"

"No shi-"

"Hiro!"

"Oh c'mon I can't even swear when we're being chased by a psycho?!"

One of the machines just barely grazes Masashi's hair as he ducks underneath it, screaming when the man jumps in front of him ducking and dodging as best he can from his sharp blades. "Masashi!" Tadashi hollers, ordering Hiro to toss him a wrench which he catches with ease, swinging it into the man's back.

The boys managed to re-group after only to have the man still in hot pursuit. Microbots becoming active as the man was lifted up by a wave of them.

"Oh…"

"Shittake…"

"Mushrooms." Tadashi finishes. "RUN!"

The quartet make their way through the ventilation system, screaming as the microbots make their way inside. A rope is formed by them that latches onto Masashi's leg. He cries out, feeling himself being dragged little by little away from Tadashi and Hiro when Baymax fortunately latches onto his wrist yanking him out of the microbot's grasp.

Eventually they find themselves out of that tight space bolting for the entrance after squeezing Baymax through. "Punch it down!" Hiro shouts, making a punching motion with his fist. "Kick it!"

A very light kick and punch.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Tadashi bops him on the head. "You bonehead! He's not a fighting bot remember?!"

"This, is HOPELESS-" Masashi curses, climbing out the window they originally enter. Hiro's scream suddenly catches his and Tadashi's attention when the boy is picked up by the microbots and hung up in the air.

"Hiro!"

"GAH!" He struggled.

"You asshole-put him down right now!" Masashi grabs the wrench out of Tadashi's hand running towards the mysterious masked man.

"Masashi wait!" Tadashi shouts, gritting his teeth as he tries to chase after the other. It's not long before he too finds himself picked up by the microbots along with Masashi, struggling and squirming to get out of the microbots grip. He snarls at the man as he brings himself and Masashi close to his face. Studying them. His message was clear as day. Get out. Or die trying.

Sweat trickles down the side of his head as they're brought over a window higher than the one before. The man lets them fall, the trio flailing about trying to grab onto anything or themselves squeezing their eyes shut.

THUD

SQUEAK

Baymax fortunately breaks their fall. Tadashi helps his brother and friend up, asking if they're alright. When they respond with a shaky 'Yes' they take off with Baymax out of that damn area.

The man on the roof still watching as they leave…

This was only just the beginning.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Who do you think that was?!" Hiro panted as they hurried along.

"Without a doubt it has to be Ackerman. Now before you say anything hear us out: He was there during the fire; he was the one who attacked me; he was stealing YOUR microbots. Tried to trap me and Tadashi both so we'd be burnt to a crisp! I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust him…" Masashi muttered as they raced up the steps to the San Fransokyo police department.

"Masashi don't start with that. For now, let's report what Ackerman had done and go home after." Tadashi replied, squeezing Masashi's shoulder as they walked up to the front desk. The officer lazily looks over at them when he spots the trio.

"Yes?" The officer asked in a bored tone. Looking like he didn't want to be there.

"We'd like to report an assault."

"What is the nature of the crime?"

The trio spare a glance with one another before shouting.

"We were attacked by a guy wearing a Kabuki mask!"

"No, no: We were attacked by ALEX ACKERMAN. He supposedly 'disappeared' after the fire but he's alive!"

"And he attacked us with a katana and microbots!" Hiro added, taking out the petri dish.

"So we ran but he just wouldn't give up!" Tadashi chimed in.

"Then the S.O.B throws us out the window!"

"So… Why didn't you report you're uh… Mini bots-"

"Microbots."

"Stolen when they were?"

"We thought they were destroyed!" Tadashi, Masashi and Hiro both shout in unison.

But the officer doesn't look impressed by any means. He gives them that 'Looks like you've been reading too many comic books' look that irks Masashi to no end. "And he was attacking us with a neuro cranial transmitter."

"So… Mr. Kabuki Zombie was using ESP?" The officer asked unamused. Looking over at Tadashi and Masashi, not believing they were going along with a teenager's 'crazy story' thinking they should know better especially.

"I know it sounds crazy but it happened! Baymax was there! Tell 'em!" Hiro nodded towards the robot.

The healthcare robot held up a hand. "Yes officer they are telling the-Truuuuuuth." Tadashi and Masashi cringe seeing the robot twitch before slumping over completely almost knocking Hiro over.

"Ack. Hey!"

Baymax stands up, swaying like a drunkard. "Loooowwww….battery…"

Hiro scowls at a sheepish Tadashi who laughs nervously at the look his brother and friend toss him. "Uh…heh: Did I forget to mention that I never put in a new battery for him?" He yelps when Masashi hits his shoulder with his mechanical arm. "OW!"

"You dummy! You could have warned us."

"Did you HAVE to use your mechanical arm?!"

"Look… Why don't we call your parents, just leave your names and number-"

The boys proceed out of the building, Masashi groaning as he tries to help hold Baymax up while they're walking. "I'm your personal, Baymax, healthcare…" Baymax spoke, eyes drooping before busting out in a series of maniacal giggles. Hiro gives the older males a questioning look.

"…This is really weird."

"C'mon Baymax, let's get inside." Masashi speaks in that of a coo, only to let out an 'ack!' when Baymax falls over onto him motioning Tadashi and Hiro to help him out.

"I will scan you now, scan complete!" He fell over again.

"Get. Your bubble but off me."


	11. Tragedy And Taking Action

**Chapter Ten**

"Oh man I'm starving!" Hiro stated as they dragged Baymax inside.

"I wish we would have stopped at that Japanese restaurant…swore those delicious dumplings were calling my name." Masashi muttered, remembering how Tadashi and Hiro practically dragged him away from the temptation.

"Please don't talk about dumplings." Hiro grumbled, feeling his own stomach growl at the thought. "Why don't we just eat downstairs?"

"Oh yes: I'm sure your aunt will just love to hear about our little 'adventure' tonight," Masashi hissed in a whisper, imagining the mortified expression on that poor woman's face if she found out.

Tadashi sighed rubbing his aching temples, feeling another migraine come on. "For now let's just think about resting up for the night before we jump into our next plan alright? And get something to eat." He chuckles, feeling Hiro and Masashi both hug him wrapping their arms around his waist.

"Thank you." Masashi whispered in his ear.

Hiro let out a silent cheer before announcing to Cass that they were finally home. _Ah…they're both really tired. Can ya blame them? Hiro's your little brother and Masashi's your…heck what is Masashi to me anyway anymore?_ Tadashi frowned in thought at the last part. Was Masashi a friend? A 'special friend'? Or something…more? It made his head hurt even more if he thought too much on it, earning a small groan to escape him.

 _Feelings can really suck sometimes_

"Dashi? You alright?"

Hearing Masashi's concerned voice, he smiles softly and gives a slow nod. "Uh yeah. Yeah. I'm fine Masashi…just got a bit of a head-ache is all. No biggie."

"You fell out a window." Baymax slurred. The trio freeze on the spot before Masashi can ask if Tadashi needed any asprin for his head-ache.

"Shhh you can't say that stuff!" Hiro hissed. "Shhh…."

"We can't let Aunt Cass know." Tadashi hissed in return.

"Shhhh…."

"Hiro? Tadashi? Are you guys finally back? And is Masashi with you?" Cass called from the kitchen.

Tadashi rubs his temples even more as he joins his brother and Masashi, fake smiles plastered on their faces that he knows he'll feel bad about later. "Uh. Yeah Aunt Cass!" He laughs softly, hoping she doesn't sense the nervousness in it.

Upon entering the kitchen, Aunt Cass could be seen sitting at the table with the phone in her hands. It looked like she had been upset over something which confused the boys greatly as the trio blinked looking at one another.

"…Aunt Cass?" Tadashi whispered, putting an arm around her shoulders. "What is it?"

The woman frowns. Biting her lip as she looks up at Masashi unsure of how to share the news she had just received. "M-Masashi…Sweetie…I don't know how to tell you this, but, your mother called…"

"That's why you're so sad?" Masashi laughed, shaking his head. "I know my mom is 'eccentric' but enough to make someone cry about it? First I've heard."

"Your-your father had a heart attack…at five o clock this evening. He went to take a nap and when he didn't wake at his usual time your mother became worried. When she went to check on him…oh. I'm so sorry honey." She reaches over and hugs a stunned Masashi, Tadashi and Hiro unsure of what they could possibly say to comfort their friend.

"I don't understand," Masashi whispers, biting the inside of his cheek. "I-I talked to him just a week ago. When he and mom v-visited me at the hospital…" He soon pulls away from Cass, wiping at his eyes furiously. "I-I…I need to be alone."

"Masashi wai-." Hiro makes a move to go after him but Tadashi puts his arm out to stop him.

"Hiro. Just…Just let him go. Alright?"

"But-."

Hiro had tried. But the minute he looked at Tadashi's eyes, he remembered. How upset Tadashi had been after their parents died in that car accident. Well, he vaguely remembers anyway being only that of three years of age.

It wasn't long before they hear Masashi's sobs echo from Tadashi's and Hiro's bedroom. Tadashi squeezes his brother's shoulder, listening to Masashi's heart break and shatter. And there was no possible way of mending a broken heart…not easily anyway.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 _And the most terrifying question of all may be just how much horror the human mind can stand and still maintain a wakeful, staring, unrelenting sanity.-Stephen King, Pet Sematary_

Kenta Nishino's funeral had been a week later. Masashi kept close by his mother the entire time, just wanting to only be with his family and some of his friends. His head lowered all throughout, letting Tadashi comfort him. Letting Tadashi hold him.

He couldn't believe all that had happened…was reality. Life seemed to feel so uncertain as of now. As the pastor said the last of his speech, Masashi watches helplessly as his father is lowered into the ground.

 _This isn't real…tell me this isn't real…_ He kept repeating that over and over in his mind, choking back another sob as Tadashi whispers soothing words into his hair and feels Hiro's hand tighten around his.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

Tadashi could be seen seated on his bed with Masashi laying beside him. Hiro was slumped over his desk, tapping a pencil rhythmlessly against the wood. Baymax was in his red case charging still. Staring over at Masashi. Hiro and Tadashi both frown. "…You're sad. Why is Masashi sad?"

"My…My father's gone. Baymax." Masashi sighs softly, flexing his mechanical fingers that used to be his right hand.

"When will he return?"

"When you're dead you can't come back." Hiro muttered, spinning around to face them and the robot.

Tadashi wraps his arm again around Masashi's shoulders, laying his head against his. This time Masashi doesn't pull away. Hiro fiddles around with his desk lamp. "Kenta Nishino is not gone." They hear Baymax say.

Masashi snorts in disbelief. How many times a day were people going to tell him that? "Yeah. You and everyone else who says that. He's _dead_. And he's never coming back." Tadashi can feel his shoulders start to shake as he whispers to Masashi to calm himself that Baymax was only trying to help.

"Shh. Sshhh just calm down Masashi," Tadashi comforted him. Stroking his hair gently. "It'll be alright…"

"Kenta is out there-."

"In a grave." Tadashi murmurs lowly, placing his chin atop of Masashi's head. "Nothing but bones…"

Masashi pulls away lightly from Tadashi, rolling over so the other can have more room. They're not facing the other at the moment, pressed up back to back. Although they didn't see the other, unconsciously they were mimicking each other's movements. As if they were in perfect sync. Harmony.

"…My father's really dead." Masashi mutters.

"Mr. Nishino…"

Baymax waddled over to the three. "You are my patients. I would like to help."

"You can't fix this kind of thing, Baymax." Tadashi told him.

"Not like duct tape's gonna fix anything." Hiro sighed, running a hand down his face. "It just doesn't work like that for this."

The only time they blinked was when they heard a steady beeping and looked towards the robot with genuine curiosity. Baymax was standing in front of the computer with his hand pressed to it. Images were beginning to flash.

"What's he-?"

"He's…I think he's downloading." Hiro said.

"I am downloading a database on personal loss."

Baymax finished turning to the Hamada siblings and Masashi. "Database downloaded. Treatments include: Contact with friends and loved ones."

"I've already got that buddy," Masashi stated, wrapping an arm around Tadashi and another around Hiro. "These guys, Cass and my mother."

Baymax tilted his head. "But you all could use some treatment." Several familiar faces showed up before vanishing. "Your friends have been contacted."

"What?!"

"Don't you know what privacy is?" Masashi grumbled. Burying his face in the crook of Tadashi's neck who chuckles at his actions.

"There. There."

The trio all look at one another and smile softly, relaxing just a bit before turning their attention towards the robot. "Thanks, Baymax."

"I am sorry about your father."

Hiro shrugs one shoulder. "Well, we know Masashi didn't bump his head on anything during the fire." His eyes then widened. "And…"

"They won't go after Ackerman because they think he 'disappeared'!" Masashi exclaims, gripping his hair. "Oh man…you guys! Tadashi and I were right all along!"

"But you know what this means…" Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "We gotta catch him ourselves."

They were quiet for a moment until Tadashi gulped with trepidation seeing Masashi and Hiro grin wickedly at Baymax. Hiro rubbing his hands together. "I think I'm going to really like this."

"Me to kid…me to."

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The trio had waited until they were sure Cass Hamada was asleep or busy. Quietly as possible did they walk down the stairs with Baymax tip toeing behind them as well-trying anyway? She let out a startled gasp, watching a zombie horror show where a young woman was giving birth during a zombie attack. "Aw man: She actually dies?!" Masashi hisses in disbelief as they continue creeping on by. "I'm not even far into that series yet."

"Ah she wasn't all that great anyway," Hiro whispered back as low as possible. "I mean, she cheats on her husband with another dude?"

"Guys: Focus on the priority here." Tadashi bopped them both on the head earning simultaneous yelps. Baymax however had grown curious as well it seemed, stopping to watch only to be pulled by the trio quickly.

As soon as they were in the garage, Hiro flopped down onto his chair with Tadashi and Masashi leaning over his shoulders. "Masashi: "Grab ALL of our kung fu movies…. And Tadashi, grab your old work out tapes."

Masashi gives a salute as both grab the DVD's up in their arms. Baymax was told to raise his arms so Hiro could scan him. "Thank you."

"Will apprehending Ackerman improve your emotional status?" Baymax had asked.

"YES!"

"He tried to assault Masashi, almost got us killed and tried killing us again the third time. We can't let him get away with that." Tadashi said with determination, sounding like that of a person in an action film.

Once they had gotten the armor on, Tadashi and Masashi had to admit Baymax did look pretty fascinating. However the robot seemed to deadpan at his 'new look'. "I have some concerns. "This armor may compromise my non-threatening huggable design."

"That's the whole point!" Hiro laughs.

"I have to admit you do look pretty sick." Masashi commented with a grin, looking over at Tadashi who nodded in agreement.

Baymax tilted his head. "I cannot be sick, I am a robot." They were about to reply that it was only a figure of speech when the computer started to beep. "Data Transfer complete."

Masashi takes out a green marker, writing in bold letters VENGEANCE right on the card. Hiro draws a little skull with crosses beside it. Tadashi purses his lips in a thin line at the design. On the outside he may appear to be calm on the outside, but on the inside he was in debate. Is this really what they wanted Baymax to be? A robot that seeks vengeance?

Hiro pushes the card in gently, taking out Tadashi's and handing it back to him. Baymax optics narrowed as the downloading process was complete. "I fail to see how martial arts makes me a better healthcare companion."

Tadashi faintly smiles up at him. "Well this does count as a way to keep us all healthy…"

Masashi picks up a board laying about, grinning almost like Hiro had when he participated in that Bot fight. Holding it in front of him. "Punch it through."

Baymax usually gentle optics narrowed, rearing his fist back. Tadashi tries to not cringe as he sees the board split in half as if it were butter. Hiro let out a cheer whereas Masashi and Tadashi were more silent. After his 'training session' had ended, Tadashi pulls on his jacket zipping it up, Masashi slipping on his hoodie and Hiro grabbing his own jacket.

"Okay…" Tadashi stated. "Let's go catch Ackerman."

 **A/n: I think you probably have a hint as to what show Cass was watching? ^^; I've become quite the WD fan as of late XD You'll sometimes find hints of my favorite things throughout some of my works**


	12. Wild Ride

**Chapter Eleven**

The streets were unnaturally quiet as the trio head for the warehouse that same night. Tadashi and Masashi are leading the front with Hiro and Baymax behind. _Maybe we should've deflated Baymax first…his legs are still kinda stubby_ Masashi thought, unaware of a car following them to their destination.

Baymax kicks the door to the warehouse down as Hiro shouts: "SICK 'EM!"

Tadashi and Masashi get into their 'defensive' positions only to find nothing 'greeting' them in the warehouse. "What the…?" A 'plink' could be heard as Hiro takes out his petri dish when the microbot becomes active. "This way." He says, following the tiny robots movements.

Hiro wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking for he almost walked right off the edge, if it weren't for Tadashi who grabs him just in time yanking him back. "Hiro!"

"You need to watch out-"

The petri dish's top flies off as the microbot disappears. A familiar masked man can be seen riding on a wave of obsidian.

"Oh…"

"Crud…"

"Hide!"

The quartet scurry behind a storage unit. Hiro peering out as Masashi takes out his phone. "What do you think you're doing?" Tadashi asks in a hissed whisper.

"Recording evidence." Masashi whispers back. If they had this footage of Ackerman, there was no way the police would think they were crazy. It was solid proof no one would deny. Ackerman would be arrested and all would be well. Ackerman soon comes closer, Masashi subconsciously holds Tadashi's hand in which the other grips it in return.

"Your heart rates have increased dramatically." Baymax stated only to be shushed.

"Okay. Get ready buddy…"

Just as Baymax prepared to get into a fighting stance, they cover their eyes as headlights shine upon them.

"What the heck?" Masashi whispered in panic, hearing his phone clatter on the ground when it was dropped.

The trio soon turn to find Wasabi and the others stepping out of the car. Clear looks of concern etch across their features. "…Guys?" Tadashi asked, blinking while Hiro glared at Baymax.

"You ratted us out?!"

"No. No, no no no and no: You guys can't be here!" Masashi snapped.

"Don't push us away, Masashi. We're just here to help."

Baymax stepped forward. "Those suffering a loss require contact with friends and loved ones."

"Which is why he contacted us." Gogo replied looking over the robot. "Why is he wearing carbon fiber undies?"

"I also know karate."

Masashi sighed, trying to control his twitching eye. "You guys. I really appreciate the good gesture, but, I'm fine alright? Seriously. Tadashi and Hiro have been keeping me in check."

"Who would like to go first?" Baymax asked.

Hiro face palms. "Really? Are you serious?!"

"I will!" Fred raised an eyebrow. "My name is Fred and it has been thirty days since-" His eyes then widen as he shouts, pointing behind Hiro. "Holy mother of Megazon!"

Ackerman is floating just centimeters above them. Eyes completely focused on Masashi behind his mask. "…Run!" The group scatters as they started to take off, Wasabi being the last to when the storage unit hits them.

"AHHHH! OH MY GOSH! NO!" He shrieked covering his head. "OH WHAT A WORLD-Eh?"

Baymax was holding the piece of equipment up as Masashi held out his hand. "C'mon! Let's get the hell out of here and fast!" But, before he can even make a move Ackerman snatches him up with the microbots who are in the shape of a fist around the struggling Masashi. "Damn it are you serious?! Again?" He can hear Wasabi scream in panic before Ackerman hits him in the back of the neck.

The last thing he sees before his vision grows dark is Wasabi yelling he'll get the others.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Gogo and Honey grabbed the boys shoving them in. "Hey! Quit it!"

"Stop! Gogo are you serious?!" Tadashi snapped.

"Saving your lives!" She growled as she got in.

"Baymax can handle that guy." Hiro said, kicking the back of her seat.

As he said those words however, Baymax was sent flying through the air landing just inches where the car was landing in a heap. "Oh no." He and Tadashi simultaneously dead pan. They follow the Hamada brothers gaze as they look up to see Ackerman floating higher than before above the warehouse. Tadashi squints closer, thinking he sees what looks like Masashi being held under his arm…feeling dread coil around his body.

"Masashi…Oh crap he has Masashi."

Tadashi tried getting out but Wasabi and Honey pull him back. "Tadashi are you crazy?! If you go in you'll be taken also!"

"Masashi can't handle him alone! He needs me."

"Masashi's tougher than you think." Wasabi stated. "We have to leave. Now! We'll work on a rescue plan after getting out of here."

"Wasabi…" Gogo murmured urgently.

"Let's go!" Wasabi started the car and started backing up.

"Tadashi, Hiro. Explain. NOW." Gogo hissed.

"He started the fire. He tried to kill me and Masashi!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"It's Ackerman! Alex Ackerman, the guy you thought was oh so great and wonderful?" Hiro paused mid-sentence when he sees a wave of microbots chasing after them. "BAYMAX! PALM-HEEL STRIKE!"

Baymax manage to block the hit from the microbots as the car gets shoved backwards. "Whoa!"

"Why is Ackerman trying to kill us?!"

"We don't know if it's him for sure or that he's-"

A car went flying.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!"

They held on to anything they could hold onto as Wasabi sped up further. "Did you just put your blinker on!?"

"I HAVE TO! IT'S THE LAW!" He shot back.

"Too much. We've seen way too much!" Hiro grips his hair.

"You've only seen the half of it after the fire!" Tadashi gives him a light shoulder shove. Hiro shoved him back in return. Harder.

"Don't make me turn this car around! I will turn this car AROUND!"

"No you will NOT!" Gogo snarled. "We have a mad man trying to kill us and your pulling THAT card!?"

Hiro shook his head as he leans over Wasabi's seat. "Baymax can handle him! We didn't ask for your help!"

"For once I'm in an agreement." Tadashi replied. He's not even doing anything and yet he can feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. He and the others were stunned as Wasabi actually stops at a red light.

"You… Did… Not… Just… DO THAT." Gogo roared.

"You have to stop! It's the LAW!"

Gogo decides to take over, calling Wasabi a 'pretty boy' and drives right through the red light. Tadashi and Hiro hold on for dear life as she speeds forward with no caution what so ever. Gogo Tomago at the wheel…everything looks very uncertain as of now. "I'm too young to die." Hiro gulps. Tadashi merely nods out of response.

They were passing the monorail station now.

The car lurches over a hill.

"GOGO SLOW DOWN!"

"NOT IF WE WANNA LIVE!"

They just barely dodge a moving train and Hiro almost falling out of the door only to be saved by Tadashi and Fred. "We're gonna die." The brothers chorused.

"Uh… What was that part that just went flying by?" Fred asked.

"The breaks!"

Just as Honey Lemon shouted, the car dives head first into the bay. Everyone tries holding their breath under the water, Tadashi looking over at Hiro to make sure he was still with them. It's not long before they hold onto Baymax who fortunately can breathe, emerging as they gasp from lack of air.

"I… I told you we'd make it." Honey grinned tiredly. Trying to catch her breath.

"That… Was intense." Hiro sighed. Tadashi on the other side of Baymax nodded slowly.

Baymax looked at the group scanning them each before speaking. "Your injuries require my attention and your body temperatures are low."

Hiro merely nodded, but noticed Tadashi swimming back towards the shore. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"Don't tell me I'm the only one who knows how to swim! C'mon. Let's get going." He shot back, clenching his fist tight after pulling himself out of the water. Now things had become more personal between him and Ackerman. He stole perhaps the one person who he held dear to the most…and he will get him back.


	13. Suit Up!

**Chapter Twelve**

When Masashi awakes all he can see is nothing but darkness. For a fraction of a moment, he fears he had been blinded by Ackerman somehow. Panicked he sits up, only to groan when he feels an aching pain in his head.

 _Just wonderful: Chained up like I'm some damsel in distress_

The lights soon flicker on, making him squint as he glares at Ackerman now entering the room. Taking off his kabuki mask, still dressed in black smiling with an unrelenting cruelty at his captive.

"So," he drawls "Our young hero finally awakes…" He moves his eyes down to his mechanical arm frowning in fake sympathy. "Oh dear. What happened to your arm?"

Masashi all but growls at him. "You know damn well what happened…son of a-." A resounding slap echoes around the room. A bruise instantly graces Masashi's face as he tries holding back a whimper.

Alex leans in close to him. Licking his lips. "You made a big mistake, Masashi. You, your precious Tadashi, Callaghan…even that fool Krei. You've all crossed me. And I don't like to be crossed." He takes out a knife, making Masashi's chest rise up and down. The knife draws closer and closer to his shoulder before Ackerman digs it through his shirt and cutting the skin a shallow, but painful cut.

He pants heavily feeling the blood trickle down the front of his shirt, moaning at the sickening metallic scent.

Masashi swallows as Ackerman draws closer towards him, whispering in his ear and caressing the left side of his scarred face from the fire. "And now…I'm going to humiliate you."

The younger male grits his teeth feeling his neck kissed up and down. Surprised he can even move his leg, he lifts up and kicks Ackerman in the stomach earning a grunt of surprise from the former professor. A snarl escapes his lips and gives Masashi a good blow to the stomach in return. Pleased to see him double over coughing. "Little brat," he hisses "Your 'punishment' will increase ten-fold now because you refuse to cooperate."

He straightens himself then, realizing he must keep his composure somewhat in check and save some of his punishments for Tadashi…and maybe Callaghan to. "Now. If you excuse me, I have some other matters to get ready for."

When he had finally left, Masashi gathers himself back up slamming his fist against the wall in anger and frustration. _Damn it! If he thinks I'm going to let him just keep me in here…he's got another thing coming_

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fred's mansion was impressive to say the least. Tadashi and Hiro had no idea their blond haired, comic book obsessed friend actually inherited a place like this. But the only thing on their minds at the current was how the hell they were supposed to get Masashi back from Ackerman.

"I thought you were a hobo…" Gogo replied while glancing around at some of the portraits.

"Nope, this place technically belongs to my folks-" Fred explains, pointing to a younger picture of him, well-dressed and two people behind him who appeared to be his parents. "But their taking an extended vay-cay on the family island. We should go sometime. Frolic."

"How about we think about that AFTER we get Masashi back?" Tadashi muttered, actually getting creeped out by some of the paintings. He felt as if they were staring at him. Hiro seemed to feel the same for he was looking anywhere else but them.

"Okay, okay chill," the blond haired male slapped a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get your boyfriend back dude. No worries!"

"He's not my boyfr-." But Tadashi paused when they all, including Hiro stare with looks such as 'Uh huh' and 'Yeah. Right. 'Not your boyfriend' type of expression. He rolls his own eyes in return and mutters something incoherent under his breath, only to steal one glance at a certain picture of a man. "Hey…Hiro? Uh does this guy look familiar to you?"

"I don't know." Hiro whispers, realizing they're falling behind and motions Tadashi to hurry up. Super hero memorabilia was littered about everywhere. Action figures, models even a portrait of a odder than usual Fred.

"If I wasn't almost killed by a former teacher in a Kabuki mask… THIS would be the weirdest thing I ever saw." Wasabi shakes his head.

"My brain hates my eyes for seeing this." Gogo muttered.

Hiro rushes over to some of the figurines. "Let's see. I've got that one, that one, Aunt Cass tossed that out…No way! You got Thor's autograph?!"

"I was in New Yorea for a while." Fred shrugged one shoulder.

"Lucky." Hiro muttered, pressing his face up against the glass only to be pulled away by Tadashi.

"Hiro don't be rude." Although, as much as Tadashi wasn't a comic book person himself he had to admit the Thor movies were awesome to watch. And Masashi…always managed to make him watch at least one.

Baymax waddled over to Hiro scanning him. "Your body temperature is still low." He noted. Hiro grunts as response but is surprised when Baymax pulls him in an embrace warming him and Tadashi up instantly making the brothers sigh with comfort.

"Oh that's nice… It's like spooning a marshmallow." Fred said, leaning on Baymax.

"So warm…" Honey hugged Baymax nuzzling him a little.

"Oh yeah…"

"Good robot…" Once Baymax had heated all of them, Gogo took a spot on the couch frowning thoughtfully at the Hamada brothers.

"Tadashi…Hiro. Are you guys for sure it's Ackerman?"

"Nothing. Else. Makes. Sense." Hiro emphasized. "Right Tadashi?"

"He tried to murder Masashi and me that night and…I saw him almost…do 'things' to Masashi."

Wasabi cringes just at the thought but feeling more anger and disgust combined. "So… Our robotics teacher is an insane creep…" Wasabi murmured.

"And he acted like he simply 'disappeared'." Honey commented tears forming in the back of her eyes. "So…he did try to kill you. And now he's got Masashi in his grasp."

"And we haven't told the police this?" Gogo inquired.

"We had!" The brothers sighed. "But the police thought we were all nutcases. They didn't believe us at all."

"Then... What are we gonna do?" Honey asked softly wiping at her eyes. Now is not the time for tears.

Tadashi shakes his head and stands up pacing back and forth. "I don't know…I really don't know. He seems to find us more than we find him. I don't even know where he's hiding."

"He is 5"9, blood type is O positive." Baymax commented.

They looked to him. "Baymax… You scanned him?"

"I scan everyone to provide the best healthcare possible."

"... Then we can use this." Hiro grinned as he jumped up. "You can scan everyone and find him!"

"Hiro… That would take forever." Gogo said rolling her eyes.

Tadashi took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair gripping it while looking over at a robot figurine in a glass case. Neatly polished. "Upgrading his scanner might do the trick. What'd you think little bro?"

"Right… We'll have to make changes… Heighten the sensor…" He looks up at the group's reflections, looking back covering the heads of the figurines. An infamous 'Hiro Hamada Grin' crosses his face as he eyes his brother and the others eyeing them up and down. "In fact. I think I need to upgrade all of you."

Tadashi winces at that all too familiar grin. That was the grin how old man Tanaka referred Hiro as 'The Little Devil of San Fransokyo' when he was just five years of age. "Hiro. I know that smirk of yours...you're planning what I think you're planning. Aren't you?"

"Upgrade us how!?"

"Hiro… We're just…" Honey trailed off.

"We're nerds!" Wasabi threw his hands in the air. "We don't know how to be vigilantes! We're just…"

"We're just us." Gogo says softly.

Hiro shook his head. "No… We gotta shake things up… We gotta look for a new angle."

Fred leaps up from his seat. "Oh hoh: I like where this is going!"

Hiro looked at a poster as everyone followed his gaze.

"WE'RE GONNA BE SUPERHEROES!"

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Arms up!" Hiro called as he scanned the group.

Tadashi was leaning beside the computer as Hiro pulled up a render of the kabuki mask he had drawn previously before showing where the neurotransmitter had to be. "The transmitter is in the mask likely," he stated. "We find the transmitters, he can't control the bots. Game over!"

"So all we have to do is get his mask?" Tadashi asked with a grin. That actually sounded simple.

The task of coming up powers for each of their friends was proven to be a simple task. Getting rid of the bike gave Gogo some special skates with unstoppable speed. Using Honey Lemon's experiments gave her a mini lab she could carry around and they could prove deadly if she so wanted them to be. Wasabi's lasers were used as blades.

Now the only people left to 'upgrade' were Tadashi, Baymax and…Fred.

"What do we do for a guy who's just… The mascot?" Hiro whispered as he sketched on his tablet.

"…Kaiju!" Tadashi exclaims.

"Kaiju!"

Before long Fred had his suit testing it out. "Super jump! SUPER JUMP!" He lept into the air as he activated the flame thrower. "I BREATHE FIRE!"

"…Maybe we should've thought harder on this." Tadashi commented, doing his best to not laugh as Fred ran around in his new advanced lizard costume.

"I know right?" Hiro chuckled as they fist bumped. "This is awesome."

The team looked on as Tadashi and Hiro try coming up with suits and weapons of their own. Muttering all the while.

"Red maybe?"

"Purple. And nothing that's matching. That's NEVER going to happen."

"But similar suit modeling wouldn't hurt."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Once Tadashi placed his helmet over his head, he can't help but looks at himself in a mirror. Although they wore similar armor it was also different. While Hiro's was completely purple and black with a tint of red, Tadashi's was red and black with light grey accents. The only real similarity was how they had been built.

"C'mon you guys gotta see this!" Hiro grinned, Tadashi chuckling softly at his brother's excitement. "Meet…" He began.

"Baymax 2.0!" They both shouted, showing a new and 'improved' Baymax completely decked out in red and purple armor.

He did a small wave. "Hello-" The robot had lost his focus as a butterfly lands on his finger and he goes to follow it.

Hiro halted him. "Hey big guy, focus alright?" He said holding up a fist. "C'mon show 'em the fist."

Baymax held up his fist but instead it was a 'fist bump'. "... Ba-la-la-la."

"No not that! The thing, the other thing!" Hiro said.

Baymax nodded seeming to understand before flames started to appear on his fist before it jetted off tearing a hole in the garden wall and taking out a statue.

The team's jaws dropped. "Oh… My… Gosh."

Fred clapped bouncing in place. "Rocket fists… Make Freddy so happy!"

After some minutes later the rockets in question activated as Baymax hovered unsteady. "I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion."

"And I fail, to see how you fail to see that it's AWESOME!" Hiro smirked. "Fly!"

Baymax topples over. But then he soon takes off into the air as Hiro lets out a rather un-manly scream. "BAYYYYYMAX!"


	14. Rescue

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hiro can't help but look over at Tadashi as they make their way to the island. "You alright bro?"

Tadashi merely nodded his head. Almost there. They were almost there. _God…who knows what kind of hell Masashi must be going through in that place_ he thinks. Another migraine kicks in but that is the least of his concerns now.

Hiro frowns thoughtfully, rubbing his brother's back. "I-I know what you're thinking. But we WILL get Masashi back alright?" He nodded to their friends riding on a wave of Microbots below. Fred doing a rather amusing _Titanic_ style pose. "He's going to be alright."

"Yeah I know…how about we team up and kick Ackerman in the jewels though at the same time?"

"Oh I'd like that. I'd really like that." Hiro snickers at the thought.

Before long they had made it to Akuma Island. Wasabi looked around as the team started to get was a large "QUARANTINE: KEEP OUT" sign on one of the fences. "Quarantine? Do you guys KNOW what that is?"

Baymax held up a finger. "Quarantine, enforced isolation to prevent the spread of disease or in some cases… Death."

"Oh and this one has a skull face… A skull face!"

"Careful Sabi: Your 'Lady side' is showing thyself." Tadashi rolled his eyes.

But as soon as a sound was heard everyone started using their weapons. Baymax fired his lasers. Fred using the flamethrower. Gogo and Honey throwing disks and chemical balls. Wasabi looking for anything to slice. Tadashi ordered Hiro to get behind him, clapping his hand once on his arm creating a mechanical blade. When they saw it was only a pigeon though…crickets sounded.

"... Wow… All that over a pigeon?"

"Just…shut up Hiro."

"Seven intrepid friends, lead by Fred their leader, Fred… Fred's angels." Fred started humming after Wasabi cut a hole through the wall. Hiro actually started bobbing his head along but slapped himself to snap out of it.

 _Do NOT encourage him!_

"With the ancient amulet they found in the attic." Fred continued as Wasabi felt his eye twitch.

"The amulet is green!"

"It's probably an Emerald."

"Ahem!" Tadashi clears his throat giving Hiro that 'Stern older brother' look he knew all too well. "Hey. Trying to find our friend here and catch a psycho professor remember?"

"R-Right…sorry Dashi." Hiro curiously glances up at Baymax. "Hey. Baymax, do you think you can track Masashi or Ackerman?"

"This structure is rendering my super scanner as you would put it… Useless."

"Great the robot's broken." Wasabi face palmed.

Honey stopped near an open door. She gasped as she looked in. "Guys… You need to see this…" Pieces of metal and machinery laid about all over the room. Hiro shudders as he notices the blood on the gurney, remembering Masashi seeing something similar. Someone was working on a live person.

"Just what is Ackerman planning with all of this?" Tadashi mutters.

Everyone soon hides for cover at the sound of a very familiar noise. Peeking out, they look to see the man in question walking out…Masashi struggling trying to pull out of his grip he has around his wrist. "Masashi!" Tadashi and Hiro both whisper lowly only to have Gogo and Wasabi slap a hand over each of their mouths to silence them.

Masashi looks to be…a mess. He has a black eye, busted lip and his shirt looks ripped with blood stains on it. A shallow cut on his shoulder.

 _No. No he's alive…he's still alive at least! God I'm so close I can almost touch him… if only…_

"Hiro? Tadashi?" Honey whispered.

"What's the plan Hamada bros?" Wasabi chimed.

"Get the mask!"

They all jump out of their hiding spot. Ackerman instantly turns around, snarling when they reveal themselves and Masashi's eyes widen at the sight of them. "You guys!" He exclaims. Glaring up at Ackerman, he clenches his mechanical free hand, raises it up and socks him in the jaw pleased to hear a satisfying crack, dodging past the other man and runs back reuniting to his friends who pull him into a group hug.

"MASASHI!"

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

"We were worried sick bro!"

A hoarse laugh from all the screaming he had done in his dungeon sounded, grinning at each of them rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah. Sorry for worrying you all…I'm sore as hell but I'm alive. Right?"

He's surprised when Tadashi pulls him in a warm embrace, looking down at him with those soft brown eyes he loved so much…

"Yes." Tadashi whispered. "It's…It's amazing to have you back."

Ackerman snarls at the scene after rubbing his aching jaw. "You…I thought I disposed of you. And your pathetic robot."

Hiro holds up his hands as his microbots swarm behind him. Ready to attack at any moment. "You thought wrong Acker-Creep."

Ackerman's eyes narrow dangerously, lunges forward, drawing out his sword. Wasabi tried to deflect it with his blades, but he was too stunned to realize it had no effect at all against the sword. "Wasabi: Don't tell me you forgot I'm the one who helped you with that laser."

Fred makes a leap for Ackerman. "Super Jump! Gravity Crush!" The former professor gives a simple wave of his hand using the original microbots and side swipes Fred out of the way. "Falling haaard!"

Ackerman focuses his attention on Tadashi and Masashi next. Making a charge for the both of them, his blade drawn. Tadashi had his mechanical blade out and Masashi his mechanical arm when a flash of purple and red appear before them. A CLANK sounds around the room. "Don't you dare touch my brother or my friend!" Hiro hollered, jumping from Baymax's back as the robot defends them with his arm. He kicks the man hard in the back.

Ackerman stumbled forward, using another wave of microbots descending upon the Hamada brothers and Masashi. Tadashi, Hiro and Masashi try to use their own attacks but nothing seems to be having an effect on either of them. "C'mon guys keep it together!" Tadashi barked, but he to seemed to be losing control over the microbots.

"It's not as easy as it seems y'know!" Masashi snapped back, ducking and dodging even slamming a few out of the way with his mechanical arm.

"What's the plan now?" Wasabi shouted.

"Get the mask!"

Tadashi claps his hands turning his arm into a mechanical blade lunging for Ackerman. As soon as he tackles him to the ground and the mask comes off, his eyes are blazing. Just seeing him…seeing the man who caused his friends and Masashi so much pain and suffering. Sweat trickles down the side of his head as he lowers the blade closer and closer to his jugular.

"TADASHI!"

Looking up, he hears his friends call out to him in panic. Fear is etched across each of their faces as they see the rage in his eyes. "What?" He breathes out. "Isn't this what we want? Masashi: He tried to murder you and I in that fire. Almost…He almost took your innocence."

Masashi takes some bold steps forward. A stoic expression on his face, kneeling down beside Tadashi who still has his blade dangerously close to Ackerman's neck. He knows how Tadashi feels. Without a doubt. But the thought of Tadashi murdering someone even a person who caused others harm…the thought was too much for Masashi or any of them to handle. "I know how you're feeling Tadashi…believe me. But killing Ackerman, we won't be any better than him will we? Will it really erase all the pain? All the hardship he put us through?"

Tadashi snarls under his breath, looking down at Ackerman who's smirking up at him. Daring him to slit his throat. Sighing heavily, he finally stands up but as soon as Ackerman called them all 'Pathetic fools' something inside of him snapped. With his fists clenched, pushing Masashi out of the way as he goes over to Baymax, ignoring Hiro asking what he thought he was doing he takes out his green healthcare chip replacing it with the red attack one.

He throws the green card aside as if it were garbage which Masashi catches clumsily in his hands. He's petrified at what Tadashi is about to do. "Tadashi! Tadashi don't-." Masashi and Hiro both try stopping him but he pounds the Vengeance card closed.

Baymax's optics are now a deadly red. The robot makes his way over towards Ackerman who tries scrambling out of its way. Gogo had tried to stop Baymax first but his massive strength throws her against the wall with ease.

Masashi jumps on his back, wrapping his arms around the robot's neck but he too is thrown off and into the wall where Gogo was. A searing pain shoots up his lower back as he grits his teeth trying to stand back up. Gripping the card tight in his hand, he calls out Honey Lemon's name throwing the card in her direction relieved that she actually manages to catch it.

Honey catches the card and pushes through everyone trying to stop Baymax. Ackerman was almost blown to bits by Baymax's laser from the shaft but fortunately for him, the robot returns back to the real Baymax.

Baymax looks around to see all the group distressed," My healthcare protocol has been violated." Baymax said as he helps a shaken Fred to his feet. " I am sorry for any distress I may have caused."

"What were you guys thinking?!" Tadashi snaps, throwing his arms up. "You're just going to let him get away?!"

"What you just did, we didn't sign up for this." Wasabi bitterly replies.

"You guys said we capture him. That's it!" Gogo snapped in return, echoing Hiro's words.

"We never should have let you help us." Tadashi growled out.

"Tadashi that's enough." Masashi replied, perhaps a bit harsher than he intended to sound. With Hiro and Honey's help, he managed to get back on his feet muttering a 'thanks' to the both of them. "Come on…let's all re-group back at Fred's mansion. And rest for a while…cool our heads."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Honey nodded. "Besides, we really should check your injuries out."

"Right. Let's get going!"

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Before long they were back at Fred's mansion. Honey Lemon had been treating Masashi and the only ones allowed in at the moment were Tadashi and Hiro. Baymax turned one of the rooms into a makeshift hospital for he and Honey to work on Masashi.

Tadashi was still brooding over two things: One being of the fact Ackerman got away and two…really. Just really what the hell was he thinking? Acting the way he did. He had apologized to Gogo and the guys, but knew Masashi may not be so 'forgiving' towards him.

Masashi had numerous scars on his chest, back and legs according to what Baymax had scanned and what they saw. It required multiple stitches unfortunately.

 _Ackerman…that sick minded-how could he do this to another human being?_ Tadashi and Hiro both thought, the eldest Hamada sibling gripping Masashi's hand throughout the stitching process.

"Baymax. Honey… H-He'll be okay…right?" Tadashi asked, looking up at the robot and Honey who smiled softly at him.

"Yes Tadashi. He'll be just fine. We checked for any other injuries that might be internal but we found none thank goodness…" She sighs with relief.

Baymax patted Tadashi's head affectionately and Hiro's making them and Masashi chuckle. "Yes. Masashi will be normal…he just needs time to heal. Emotional trauma may be present at some point in his life as well…"

"Thanks for taking care of me Baymax. And you to Honey." Masashi bows respectfully to both of them but winces after doing so.

After Honey and Baymax left it was just the three of them now. _Huh. Isn't that funny? No matter what happens it always ends up with the three of us together somehow_ Tadashi thought, chuckling.

"Tadashi?"

He lifts his head up noting the concerned faces of Hiro and Masashi. "Are you alright bro?" Hiro asks.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're losing your mind now."

"I'm not losing my mind," Tadashi rolls his eyes laughing softly. "I just…was thinking of something is all."

Masashi looks at himself in a mirror, frowning in thought at the burn scars on some of his face and Ackerman's scratches on his neck, chest and arms. "…Great. I look even more like a freak then before."

"Hey think of it this way," Hiro chimes in trying to make the situation somewhat light. "At least your scars may make you 'intimidating' to some people. Especially that bonehead Yama if he even dares to mess with us again."

Then before either of them can react, Masashi laughs. He laughs so hard tears are streaming down his face. Now Tadashi and Hiro are looking at HIM like he's lost his mind. But that's not the case. Not the case at all. The laughter gave him wonderful endorphins, just that one remark from Hiro was enough.

"I'm okay…" he chokes out, tears streaming down his face and that infamous grin of his that makes Hiro and Tadashi both grin in return. The Hamada brothers tried keeping it together, but it's not long before they start shedding their own tears of relief as they hug Masashi.

 _I'm okay…I'm really, really okay_


	15. Ready? FIGHT!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Masashi glances at Hiro with a nervous look at his upgraded armor that the youngest Hamada sibling created for him the next day. "Hiro…are you sure about this?" He asked in a weary tone, trying to get a better view of his back.

"But Masashi you look so epic!" Hiro replied simply with a laugh. "C'mon it'll be great: Trust me."

"Can't I at least test them out first?"

"We already tried them with Baymax."

"But Baymax doesn't have that same glare of doom Tadashi will give you when he sees what you upgraded us with!"

Hiro rolled his eyes smirking. "Your over dramatic side is showing again," he teased punching Masashi carefully in the other shoulder that didn't have stitches. "C'mon it'll be a blast dude!" He turns Masashi around pressing a button on his back that jets out two dark red dragon wings.

"….I feel like such a dragon-nerd." Masashi grumbled, giving him the 'evil eye' Hiro was all too familiar with.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As soon as they entered the common room, Masashi and Hiro frown in thought as the others are watching the TV with grim expressions. Masashi whispered to Tadashi what was going on when the older male told him to just watch and see.

Krei Tech was under attack by someone they knew all too well…

"No way. He's after Krei?" Hiro muttered.

"And Callaghan…he said Callaghan was going to be next on his list." Masashi said, feeling sick to his stomach.

 _So many people are going to be hurt…we have to stop this and fast!_

"We know where he's at now at least. C'mon, let's not waste any more time." Tadashi ordered.

Wasabi looks like he's going to be sick at any minute however when Hiro mentions they'd be taking flight. "Microbots. Please."

"Your choice." Tadashi, Hiro and Masashi shrug before the Hamada brothers droned their helmets and the microbots were summoned. "Let's fly."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

"Hiro these scanners you hooked the visors up with are WICKED!"

"I know, I know." Tadashi and Masashi knew Hiro would be normally basking in all the praising and such, but now was not the time to be goofing around. Masashi could see Ackerman holding both Krei and Callaghan hostage from atop the building.

"We shouldn't charge in like this," Tadashi warns them. "Why don't we try something else first?" He reasons landing on one of the other buildings with the others. "Professor Ackerman?!" He called out.

The man in question sneers at the group, all the while making sure Callaghan and Krei are secure in his grasp. "What do you want? You have your precious friend back. You cannot expect much else."

"Just what would this accomplish!?" Hiro called trying to reason.

"L-Listen to the kid, Alex." Krei tried next. "C'mon: Your wife Miranda wouldn't want you to be like this. Would she? She'd know it was an accident." Krei cries out while Callaghan merely grimaces as the microbots tighten more around their bodies.

"An accident? MURDERING someone is an accident?!" Ackerman barks. "You….You fools took my wife, the one person who I held most dear to away from me!" He then looks back over at Masashi and Tadashi, snarling at the older Hamada sibling protecting Masashi. "You took her away from me. And I want her back!"

Everyone in the team felt a sense of strong deja-vu. Tadashi and Hiro both growled but Masashi raises his arm to stop them.

"Do you honestly think doing all of this will bring her back?! Is this…Is this how she'd want to see you?!"

"How. How could you possibly fathom of what it's like to lose someone? You have your family, your friends and most of all your Tadashi…"

Masashi felt pain go through him but he continued on with his speech. "I-I think I understand. Yeah. I get it now…You saw your wife in me somehow. Didn't you? That's why you always took me out for coffee and such…that's why you took me away from my friends. Away from Tadashi…" He looks back at the others, clenching his fists tight at his sides. "Same plan guys. Get the mask!"

"Get the mask" isn't a whole plan Masashi!" Wasabi thought as they charged.

The girls went in the other direction and the boys in the other. Ackerman was just as merciless as ever however. He had Wasabi pinned between two roof tiles. Honey created a barrier around herself.

Gogo was bombarded with microbots trying to crush her in an orb.

Fred was immobilized.

Hiro and Masashi swallow as they fly above the scene, Tadashi holding onto Masashi with his blade drawn. Ackerman gives another thrust of his hand as the microbots fly forward knocking Hiro back sending him plummeting to one of the offices floating right atop the ceiling.

"HIRO!" Tadashi and Masashi both cry out. They tried going in after him but both were grabbed and slammed in opposite directions. The robots Tadashi had previously controlled were now being used against them. Both look up in horror at what they see in the sky..

Debris were getting sucked into it, a large portal… With a familiar symbol on it.

The tori… The bird…

Hiro was holding on for dear life to a portrait trying not to get sucked in.

"What's the plan short-stack?!"

"Yeah we could really use that big brain of yours right now!"

"Get us out of here!"

"HIRO!"

Hiro had never felt so powerless in his life as he had right at this moment. Any plan. He was desperate to think of any plan at any moment to save everyone he held dear to. Then just like that, a grin that earned him the nickname 'Little Devil of San Fransokyo' formed. "I got it… I know how to beat him!"

He looked down activating his communicator. "Guys, use those big brains of yours and think around the problem! Shake things up! Look for a new angle!"

Tadashi and Masashi grin wide with approval having known those words all too well. _That's my little brother/best friend!_ They both thought. Before long, they had all broken out of their predicaments with a surge of pride coursing through their veins. Masashi screamed however as a piece of debris flies into him, sending him towards the portal.

He struggles and fights back as the microbots surround him, feeling that familiar adrenaline rush as he activates the thrusters-ever so thankful Hiro upgraded them for him now-breaking through and flying towards the Hamada brothers.

"YES!" He lets out a cheer, pumping his fist in the air. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Tadashi and Hiro grin as he floats down, Tadashi catching his arms once he's on ground level. "New plan, forget the mask! Take out the bots they'll get sucked up into the portal!" Hiro commanded.

"Now that's a plan!" Wasabi grinned.

"Honey, Fred, give us some cover. Dashi, Masashi are you guys up for another round of Hamada/Nishino action?"

"You better believe we are."

"Let's do this Freddy!" Honey Lemon created another chemical ball with Fred following after her.

Ackerman was trying to spot the trio. Tadashi was clinging to Masashi's back as they flew dangerously close to the portal. "Ready…" Hiro started.

"Steady…"

"DIVE!" The trio flew down towards the bots separating them breaking them apart. The bots break apart as they fly into the portal.

Wasabi ran between the pillars of microbots gasping as he was lifted up a bit. "Gravity's getting weird here guys-Wait… Let's use this!" He grins as he leaps off slicing bot after bot with his blades.

"With Green blades of fury!"

Gogo uses a fallen piece of roof as a ramp for her to shoot across over with her blades using another section. "Woman up!"

Ackerman takes notice as to what they're doing, trying to take the trio out first soaring and weaving in between his attacks. "You guys ready?" Hiro asked them with a grin.

"Whenever you are!"

"I'm good to go kid!"

 _Back kick!_

The attack had been deflected as Hiro kicked clear through.

 _Knife swipe!_ Tadashi thought, doing a backflip as he swipes his blade across Ackerman's chest.

 _DOUBLE KNOCK OUT!_ Both Tadashi and Masashi spin through the air breaking another attack.

Ackerman sneered as he manages to get back on his feet. Halting all three of them. However, he glanced down to see only a few microbots were holding him up and the trio had more control over them. "Oh look at that." Hiro remarked.

"Looks like your toys are broken." Tadashi replied with a smirk.

Ackerman knew what was coming but he still cries out in pain as Tadashi and Hiro both punch him at the same time hearing the satisfying crack of his nose breaking. "Sorry." Hiro smirked. "My big brother taught me a thing or two about doing the right thing."

However, the trio stare up in horror at the portal just above them.

"Oh no…" The trio dead pans.

"Guys I think it's time for us to split." Masashi suggests only to be grabbed by Hiro.

"Wait! My sensors are picking up that a woman's inside it!"

Tadashi and Masashi touch their helmets as they to pick up the same thing, looking at the younger male with surprised expressions. "…You don't think?"

"Ackerman's wife. She's still alive."

Ackerman glances up at the portal whispering his wife's name, this time not shrugging Callaghan away as the older male gets him back on his feet. "She's in there boys," Callaghan gives a nod. "I believe you know what to do?"

Masashi and Hiro glance at one another. "….Last time Short-Stack?"

"…Last time."

"Whoa hold up! That portal's gonna blow any minute!" Gogo and Wasabi try to stop them but Tadashi holds them back, telling them that they can take care of it. As much as it pains him to see his brother and most precious person take off, as much as it churns his stomach at the thought of them being inside that thing. He knows they can handle it.

So much debris had been flying around inside the portal making even Masashi gulp. "Damn. There's way too much debris floating!"

Hiro puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "This only reminds me of when I trashed Tadashi's room when I was six." He flashes a trade mark Hamada wink. "Dodge the furniture!"

"And avoid your brother's fist!" Masashi grins, both sharing the last fist bump of the day. Flying and dodging passed countless debris, the duo finally hovers over a pod with a familiar symbol on it. Masashi nearly got hit by a large piece of glass that almost caused him to wet himself on the spot. "…We never speak of this to Tadashi."

"Agreed. First we'll have to get inside this thing." They take a look around before spotting the microbots now under Hiro's control moving towards them.

It was a tight, uncomfortable fit for three people they managed to make it work. Hiro fiddled with the controls while Masashi takes hold of the wheel. Grinning like the Mad Hatter. "Oh hoh: This is going to rock. You ready kid?"

"Wait a minute! Do you even know how to-?" The pod speeds towards the entrance. "DRIVE!" Masashi has a manic grin on his face with poor Hiro pressed into his seat out of petrifying fear. _Whoa! Masashi's scarier then Gogo when she drives!_ "You're insane Masashi: Absolutely insane."

"I know!"

"…I fear for Tadashi and his sanity."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hiro and Masashi both successfully managed to get Miranda Ackerman out of the portal safe and sound. They shot through like a bullet landing hard on the ground, the pod crashing to the ground along with them.

"OOf!"

"OW!"

"Hiro! Ya little…your elbow's in my spleen!"

"Do you even know where your spleen is?" Hiro grumbled, dusting himself off when he gets up managing to get the pod open. They climb out first then get Miranda out soon after. Tadashi races over with a panicked look.

"Are you guys alright?! You're not hurt are you?!"

"We're fine Dashi, relax. It was no-OW!" Hiro and Masashi both cry out as Tadashi bops them both on the head watching as the team races over towards them.

"You…You knuckleheads! If you even think about doing something like that again-!" Tadashi begins but sighs after. "Never mind. Just…Masashi. Thanks…for keeping Hiro safe." He muttered, a blush creeping up on his face rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly grinning sheepishly.

Masashi can't help but chuckle and grin in return, placing a hand on the left side of his face. "I should be saying that to you…thank you. For keeping US safe. All this time." To his surprise, Tadashi leans forward and kisses him. Masashi was shocked, eyes wide at first but kisses back in return. Before they could go any deeper into the kiss though Wasabi is the first to clear his throat in which they pull away quickly.

"Uh…It's great you guys are together now," he adds with a smirk thumbing in the direction of the cop cars. "But the cops are on the way."

"But…" The boys look at Miranda. "What about her?"

"Let the paramedics worry about her, we got our own problems."

The group split from sight as soon as the cops and paramedics arrive on the scene.

Everyone watched in silence as Ackerman was arrested and Miranda was wheeled into the ambulance with Callaghan by her side to stay with her for the night. Masashi nods, gripping Tadashi's hand in a gentle grasp as they finally make their leave…

It's over.

Finally over.

"Oh yeah: Did I tell you guys yet that Masashi almost wet himself when we were-"

"HIRO!"

The sound of poor Hiro being hit on the head with Masashi's mechanical hand could be heard followed by Tadashi and the others cracking up at the scene of Hiro running like his life depended on it with a rather frightening appearing Masashi not too far behind.


	16. Epilogue

**Final+Epilogue**

It was a few days when things finally died down. Ackerman had gotten a sentence for life in prison without the possibility of parole charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. Tadashi was currently in his room typing away on his laptop when he heard the verdict, shaking his head when he saw Ackerman's expression was stoic.

 _Knock, knock_

"Come in."

Masashi pokes his head inside, a grin on his face as he comes in with a tray of green tea and one with honey+lemon in it *no pun intended*. "I see you're still at work. Brought you some tea." He said in a quiet tone, noting that Hiro was fast asleep tangled up in his sheets snoring like a chainsaw making him chuckle softly. "Looks like someone's worn out still huh?"

Tadashi gave a grin back in return thanking Masashi for the tea and motions him to have a seat on the pull out couch. "Yeah. Fell asleep in a matter of seconds…really unlike him."

"Well that's to be expected for a little hero like him."

"I'm NOT 'little'."

The older males let out a quiet laugh hearing Hiro grumble in his sleep, rolling over onto his side. Tadashi glances up at Masashi, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. "How are you yourself doing? Did you have any other nightmares last night?"

Masashi sighs heavily and bites his lip, giving a slow nod. That was to be expected, Tadashi supposed. But it still concerned him greatly hearing Masashi just scream in pure terror that Ackerman was going to get him again and again. "Would you mind then if I…?"

"No. Please, I think I could use one."

He smiled and pulled Masashi in a warm, comforting embrace. Stroking the back of Masashi's hair before kissing him on the lips pulling away soon after. "I missed this…"

"Missed it to." Tadashi gave him a nuzzle. "How lucky am I, to have someone like you in my life?"

"Aside from the fact I give you so much grief?" Masashi teases.

"Yeah. But it's the kind of grief I actually like."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 _Three months later_

Hiro registered for SFIT. Tadashi and Masashi were right there with him. It was nerve wracking for Hiro to be in the classes where his brother and best friend were considered 'prodigy's' but he managed to keep himself calm and collected.

Callaghan was still teaching robotics with a new assistant-who happened to be Miranda Ackerman much to their surprise. With some help from Tadashi's friends Hiro was able to keep up fortunately.

"So you think he's finally going to do it?" Hiro whispered to Honey Lemon who grins, seeing Tadashi head over to Masashi's station. Tadashi had been planning on proposing to Masashi for God knows how long.

"I think this could be the day. Poor guy's been a nervous wreck for a week about this."

"What would he be nervous for?" Hiro gave an eye roll chuckling. "Masashi's been crazy about him since the day they first met…although he denies that part."

"Oh, oh! Something's happening!"

Just as they predicted, Masashi wraps his arms around Tadashi's neck pulling him in a tight hug whispering something they knew was a 'Yes' in his ear by the wide grin on both their faces. Tadashi had Masashi wrapped in his arms before they close the distance.

They decided to sneak out of the room, leaving Tadashi with his loved one be. It was their moment tonight.

It's not long before Tadashi and Masashi look out the window, grinning as they watch Hiro and the others goofing off in their gear. Hiro stops at their window, giving them a wave followed by a wink making them chuckle before re-joining the others.

" _Oh yeah. Moving to San Fransokyo was definitely the right move…"_

 **A/N: A/N: And that is that! I gotta say this was one of my many favorite stories I've written as of late: Really pleased with how Tadashi/Masashi's relationship turned out considering I'm usually horrible at romance XD Thank you to those who have commented, favorited, subscribed etc that really means so much when you do so 3 I also have a Kingdom Hearts fic up by the by if you're into that Happy readings.**


End file.
